Ein Krieg kann verändern, doch kann man auch neu Anfangen
by nathalie.ernenputsch
Summary: Einige Wochen nachdem Fall von Voldemort, stehen 2 Zauberer, in der Muggelwelt in Deutschland, an einer Bushaltestelle.Einer mit langen blonden Haare und grauen Augen, der andere mit mittellangen schwarzen Haaren und schwarzen Augen. Beide tragen sehr teure und edle Muggel Kleidung.„Warum tue ich mir das noch mal an, Severus?" Fragte der blonde seufzend.„Damit du nicht nach Askaban
1. Lucius unter Muggeln

Hallo

hier ganz unerwartet eine weitere Geschichte,  
die ich eigentlich erst später machen wollte,  
aber sie geht mir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Lg

Nathalie

Ein Krieg kann verändern, doch kann man auch neu Anfangen.

Einige Wochen nachdem Fall von Voldemort, stehen 2 Zauberer, in der Muggelwelt in Deutschland, an einer Bushaltestelle.

Einer mit langen blonden Haare und grauen Augen, der andere mit mittellangen schwarzen Haaren und schwarzen Augen. Beide tragen sehr teure und edle Muggel Kleidung.

„Warum tue ich mir das noch mal an, Severus?" Fragte der blonde seufzend.  
„Damit du nicht nach Askaban kommst, Lucius."  
„Warum ausgerechnet Muggel?"  
„Warum wohl Lucius, jetzt hör auf zu jammern und nimm es wie ein Malfoy."  
„Hm"

Einige Minuten später kam der Bus, in dem Severus und Lucius sehr widerwillig einsteigen.

„Wohin wollen Sie?" Fragte der Fahrer.  
„2 mal nach Aachen."  
„Das macht 16,60€"

Lucius gab ihm das abgezählte Geld und sah sich dann nach einem Sitzplatz um.

Leider war der Bus ziemlich voll, nur zwei einzelne Plätze neben einen Punker und neben einer jungen Dame, zu mindestens vermutete Lucius das es eine Frau war, waren frei.

„Setzt dich endlich" zischte Severus, da der Bus los gefahren war und es sehr wackelig wurde.  
„Wo den?"  
„Lucius!"  
„Was?"  
„Stell dich nicht an wie ein Muggel"  
„Hm"

Während des Gespräches schaute die junge Frau, welche 23 Jahre ist, von ihrem Buch, zu den beiden Männern die immer wieder nach einen Sitzplatz suchten. Sie schaute sich kurz um und stellte fest, dass es nur noch 2 freie Plätze gibt, die aber nicht nebeneinander waren, was wie sie vermutete den beiden Männern nicht gefiel.

Das Gespräch bekam Sie wegen ihrer Kopfhörer mit denen Sie Musik hörte nicht mit.

Da die beiden Männer immer noch keine Anstalten machten sich zu setzten, sondern so wie es aussah sich stritten und dabei fast mehrmals umfielen, stand Sie seufzend auf und setzte sich, mit Einen kurzen Blick auf die Männer zu dem anderen freien Platz.

Lucius sah die Frau nur verwundert an, zuerst hatte er gedacht, Sie würde aussteigen, doch dann sah er das sie sich umsetzte, somit konnte er sich mit Severus auf die nun freien Sitzplätze nebeneinander setzen.

Die Fahrt ging 20 Minuten, Lucius drückte auf den "Stopp" Knopf und stand vorsichtig auf und ging nach hinten zu dem Ausgang, dort sah er die junge Frau von eben, sich an einer Stange festhaltend, am Ausgang stehen.

Sie trug eine schwarze Bommelmütze und einen weiten und langen schwarzen Wintermantel, einen blauen Schal, eine Jeans Hose und eine Brille. Dadurch konnte man ihr Gesicht und ihre Figur kaum erkennen. Weshalb Lucius sich nicht sicher war, ob es sich bei der Person um eine Frau handelte, da unter der Mütze auch keine Haare raus guckten.

Die junge Frau stieg aus und Lucius und Severus auch. Sie standen vor dem Geschäft "Netto".

„Verzeihen Sie Miss." Sagte Lucius zu der jungen Frau gewandt, die bereits auf das Geschäft zu ging.  
Diese reagierte nicht und ging einfach weiter.

Kurz überlegte Lucius und dann schritt er auf die junge Frau zu und wollte gerade ihre Schulter ergreifen, als diese geschickt und schnell der Hand auswich und sich verwundert und umdrehte und ihn an sah.

Verwirrt schaute Lucius sie an und wollte gerade zu ihr sprechen als sie sagte.


	2. Hilfe von einem Muggel?

Kurz überlegte Lucius und dann schritt er auf die junge Frau zu und wollte gerade ihre Schulter ergreifen, als diese geschickt und schnell der Hand auswich und sich verwundert und umdrehte und ihn an sah.

Verwirrt schaute Lucius sie an und wollte gerade zu ihr sprechen als sie sagte.

„Moment"

Dann nahm sie ihre Ohrstöpsel aus den Ohren und schaute Lucius auffordernd an.

„Ich hatte sie gerufen." Sagte er immer noch verwundert darüber das sie seiner Berührung ausgewichen ist.  
„Ich konnte Sie nicht hören, ich habe durch meine Kopfhörer Musik gehört." Sagte sie und deutete auf eben diese.

Lucius schaute auf die Kopfhörer und nickte.

„Ich wollte mich nur bei ihnen bedanken, weil …" Sagte er höflich, als sie ihn unterbrach.  
„Schon ok. Ich kann schon verstehen, das jemand wie sie nicht neben mir oder einen Punker sitzen möchte. Ich verstehe nur nicht wie ein Bonze wie sie es scheinbar sind mit einen Bus fährt."  
„Auflagen" murrte Lucius nur. Was sie ihn fragend angucken ließ.  
„Sagen wir es so…"  
„Lucius"  
„Was?"  
„Du willst ihr doch nicht wirklich…"  
„Warum den nicht"

Severus seufzte.

„Also was ich sagen wollte ist, dass ich einige Auflagen bekommen habe um zu zeigen, dass ich auch in dieser Welt leben kann. Dafür muss ich einige Sachen tun, z.b die auf dieser Liste." Sagte er und deutete auf die Liste in seiner Hand.

„Darf ich?" Sagt sie und deutete auf den Zettel, welchen ihr Lucius dann auch reichte.

Sie lass ihn sich kurz durch:

》Öffentliche Verkehrsmittel nutzen  
Einkaufen  
Wissen welche Sachen man in einem Lebensmittelgeschäft kaufen kann und wofür und wie sie  
Benutzt werden.  
Wie man Wäsche wäscht, kocht, putzt.  
Was Es für Gerätschaften gibt und ihre Verwendung im normalen Haushalt  
usw.《

„Hm. Wenn Sie wollen können Sie mich gerne begleiten, ich wollte sowieso gerade einkaufen und danach nachhause, ich wohne ein paar Minuten entfernt von hier."

Lucius sah Einen Moment zu Severus, welcher eine Augenbraue hochzog, ihn musterte, dann seufzte und mit seinen Schultern zuckte.

„Gerne." Lächelte Lucius die Frau an.  
„Gut. Ich bin Jennifer." Sagte die junge Frau.  
„Lucius und das ist mein Freund Severus" sagte Lucius, während Severus nur schnaubte.

Jennifer schmunzelte aufgrund des Gesichtsausdrucks von Severus, als Lucius ihr seinen Vornamen nannte.

„Na dann los"


	3. Lucius und diese Muggeldinger

„Na dann los"

Zusammen gingen Sie zuerst einmal zu den Einkaufswagen, Lucius wollte einfach Einen raus ziehen, doch es klappte nicht.  
Jennifer zeigt ihm eine 1€ münze und legte Sie in das Fach, am Griff des Einkaufswagens, wodurch sich die Kette löste. Dann deutete Sie auf das Fach, wo eine Zeichnung zusehen war.

„Hier siehst du welche Münzen darein passen, ist gibt auch extra Chips, die man dafür kaufen kann. Am Ende des Einkaufs bekommst Du diese bzw. Die münze dann wieder, es gilt nur als fand."

Er nickte und schob den Einkaufswagen vor den laden und wusste nicht weiter. Er sah Jennifer und Severus an. Diese zeigte auf die Tür, auf der einen war ein Pfeil und auf der anderen das Verkehrsschild für einfährt verboten, das erklärte Jennifer dann auch Lucius und Severus, woraufhin Lucius dann die richtige Tür nahm, jedoch sich kurz erschreckte als diese automatisch aufging. Wieder bekam er die Erklärung von Jennifer dafür.

Immer wieder hielten Sie an und Jennifer erklärte ihnen etwas, Währenddessen kaufte Sie auch ein.  
Sie brauchten 2 Stunden bevor die an der Kasse standen und Lucius hatte sich auch einige Sachen gekauft, die Ihnen Jennifer Zuhause erklären und zeigen wollte, wie Sie funktionieren.

Darunter waren z.B

Eine Pizza  
Ein Fertiggericht für die Mikrowelle  
Ein bisschen Brot für den Toaster  
Waschmittel und Weichspüler  
Alles für eine Spülmaschine  
Putz Sachen  
usw.

Er kaufte dies Alles selber da er die Sachen mit nachhause nehmen wollte später um sich die Dinge behalten zu können.

Lucius und auch Severus waren ganz erstaunt, wie fortschrittlich die Muggel eigentlich waren.  
Severus hatte Ja nur bis zu seinen 18 Lebensjahren in dieser Welt verbracht, seit dem hatte sich viel verändert.

Lucius wollte den Einkauf von Jennifer auch bezahlen, doch Sie lehnte dankend ab.

Dann gingen Sie zu Fuß zu Jennifer nachhause, wobei Es sich Severus und Lucius nicht nehmen ließen die Taschen zu tragen, was Jennifer nach Einen kurzen Protest, das Sie das alleine tragen könnte wie immer, welchen die beiden Zauberer ignorierten, zu ließ.

Zuhause angekommen packte Sie erst einmal den Einkauf aus und räumte ihn ein wobei Lucius umbringt mit helfen wollte.

Severus musste schmunzelte, so kannte er Lucius überhaupt nicht, kurz nach der Schlacht hatten sich Lucius und Narzissa im friedlichen scheiden lassen, Sie hatten nur aufgrund ihrer Eltern und auch Voldemort geheiratet, Sie liebten sich nicht, sondern waren eher Freunde.

Nachdem das erledigt war zeigte Jennifer Ihnen wie man den Backofen bediente anhand der Pizza und erklärte Ihnen auch dazu einiges, dasselbe wurde auch mit dem Mikrowellenessen und dem Toaster gemacht.

In der Zeit wo das Essen vor sich hin brutzelte, zeigte Sie Ihnen die Wohnung.  
Sie war recht klein gehalten in Einen Mehrfamilienhaus.  
Im Eingang befand sich ein kleiner Flur, der rechts zum Badezimmer führte und gerade aus zum Wohn/Ess/Schafzimmer/Küche führte.

Das Badezimmer war ganz in weiß, dort standen ein Waschbecken, eine Toilette, eine Badewanne und eine kleine Waschmaschine. Dort erklärte Sie auch was eine Waschmaschine ist und wie Sie funktioniert und was ein Boiler ist und wie und wofür man bestimmte Putzmittel benutzt.

Beide hörten aufmerksam zu, dann gingen Sie wieder in den anderen Raum.

Der Raum war sehr groß, dort befand sich ein Fernsehschrank mit Fernseher, Reciever, DVD-Player und boxen. Auch dies wurde genau erklärt. Dann Stand da noch ein Kleiderschrank, ein Schreibtisch mit Einen PC, der auch erklärt wurde, davon war Lucius am meisten begeistert. Ein Tisch stand vor dem Fernsehtisch und davor an der anderen wand ein Bett, was auch die einzige Sitzmöglichkeit mit dem Schreibtisch Drehstuhl bildete. Neben dem Eingang zu dem Raum grenzten eine offene Küche mit Theke und 3 Hocker. Die Küche war mittelgroß und recht normal eingerichtet. Eine weitere Tür führte auf Einen kleinen Balkon. In der gesamten Wohnung gab es sowohl keine Dekoration, wie auch kaum persönliche Sachen bzw. Bilder.

(Hier sollte eigentlich ein Bild hin aber ich weis nicht wie. Hatte es selber gemalt)

Das Essen war fertig.

Jennifer teilte das verschiedenen Essen jeweils durch drei und alle setzten sich an die Theke und aßen schweigend Bis die fertig waren.


	4. Ernste Worte

„Warum genau musst Du das wirklich lernen?"

Forschend sah er Sie an und zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung und bevor Severus Lucius aufhalten konnte, sagte er.

„Nehmen wir an da wo ich herkomme war Krieg und..."  
„Lucius" zischte Severus.  
„Ist doch jetzt auch egal Severus" sagte Lucius mir einer Spur Traurigkeit.

Verwundert sah Severus seinen alten Freund an.

„Und Du musst das tun um..."  
„Um nicht ins Gefängnis zu kommen."  
„Weil du Einen Fehler gemacht hast!"  
„Weil ich grauenvolle Dinge getan habe."  
„Aber Du bereust es."  
„Ja"  
„Und du Hast getötet und gefoltert?"

Erschreckt sah er Sie an.

„Du Hast diese Aura und deine Augen zeigen mir, das Du schlimme Dinge gesehen und getan Hast. Instinkt" mehr sagte Jennifer nicht.

Er nickte immer noch erschrocken.

Abrupt änderte Jennifer das Thema und gab ihm ihre Handynummer.

„Hier damit kannst du mich anrufen, wenn du noch Fragen hast."  
„Ich möchte dir etwas Geld geben als Dankeschön"  
„Nein danke, ich habe genug."  
„Aber…"  
„Wirklich nur weil es nicht nach viel aussieht hier, heißt es nicht, dass ich nichts habe, ich mag es so."  
„Aber du wünschst dir doch sicher irgendwas."  
„Ja das tue ich aber das was ich mir wünsche, lässt sich mit kein Geld der Welt bezahlen."  
„Man kann alles mit Geld kaufen, sag mir was du dir wünscht und als Dankeschön, kauf ich es dir."

Jennifer lachte bevor sie sagte.

„Ich wünsche mir meine ganze Familie zurück."  
„Wo…"  
„Tot."

„Ich wüsche mir freunde…  
nein…  
ich wünsche mir nur einen wahren Freund.

Ich wünsche mir, dazu zu gehören, nicht mehr anders zu sein.

Ich wünsche mir geliebt zu werden und zwar so wie ich bin.

Ich wünsche mir eine Familie.

Ich wünsche mir einen schmerzlosen Tod um bei meiner Familie zu sein."

„Du siehst, es gibt nichts, was du mir von den geben kannst, was ich mir wünsche."  
„Du sagt bei euch herrschte krieg, hast du da auch versucht den Leuten Geld anzubieten?"  
„Ja ich…"  
„Sie werden deine Hilfe nicht annehmen."  
„Sie hassen mich."  
„Ja vermutlich."  
„Ich kann ihnen nur mein Geld geben, aber sie wollen es nicht."  
„Nein, weil sie dich hassen, weil sie nicht verstehen."

„…"

„…"

Eine weile blieb es still bis Lucius leise fragte.

„Du würdest mich auch hassen, wenn ich deine Familie gefoltert oder getötete hätte, nicht wahr?"

„….vielleicht, …. doch wenn ich sehen würde das du bereust dann… und wenn du mir deine Bewegründe erklären würdest, vielleicht würde ich sie verstehen."  
„Und wie soll ich das beweisen?"  
„In dem du ihnen mit deinem Geld hilfst."  
„Aber…"  
„Sie werden es nicht annehmen, aber es gibt sicher opfer, die es brauchen.

In einem Krieg sterben Leute, es gibt Kinder die Elternlos sind, du könntest ihnen eine Familie bitten."

„Die würden doch niemals zu mir…"  
„Sie müssen deine Beweggründe kennen, einige, werde sie verstehen und andere…

Du könntest ein Heim für Kinder die ihre Eltern im Krieg verloren haben bauen,  
mit speziell geschulten Psychologen,

du könntest diesen Kindern neue Familien vermitteln

und Familien die ihre Kinder verloren haben, könntest du eines der Kinder vermitteln,  
als stütze um nicht aufzugeben, um weiter Verantwortung zu tragen, manchmal hilft das.

Du könntest Häuser wieder aufbauen lassen zusammen mit der Regierung,

du könntest mit der Regierung zusammen den Leuten Finanz spritzen geben,

nicht um nicht ins Gefängnis zu kommen, sondern als Reue.

Es gibt so viele Wege, du musst sie nur nutzen.

Doch das alles bringt nichts wenn sie deine Beweggründe nicht verstehen, jeder macht Fehler,  
aber man muss da zu stehen.  
Du darfst ihnen nicht nur dein leid klagen und das du es darum gemacht hast oder sie um Verzeihung bitten.  
Du musst zu deinem Fehler stehen und ihnen diesen klar machen.

Ich würde deine Entschuldigung annehmen,  
wenn deine Beweggründe für deine Taten stimmen,  
aber dir zu Verzeihen,  
würde sehr lange dauern und es würde viel Arbeit deinerseits sein.

Aber ich würde es tun, wenn ich sicher wäre das du bereust,  
den wenn du bereust, wirst du dir selber vermutlich nie verzeihen können  
und immer wieder die toten vor deinen Augen sehen,  
ich denke das ist strafe genug."

Bei Jennifers letztem Satz wurde Severus Gesichtsausdruck traurig und er nickte,  
den er wusste das sie damit recht hatte,  
den er vergaß seinen Fehler und die toten auch nie  
und hat sich bis heute auch nie verziehen.

Lucius war schwindlig von alledem er wusste erst mal nichts dazu zu sagen, was Jennifer auch merkte.  
Sie war selber recht müde geworden, so viel hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr geredet.

„Ihr solltet gehen,  
ich bin Besuch nicht gewöhnt, denn normal bekomme ich keinen,  
es hat mich sehr angestrengt.  
Wie gesagt du kannst mich anrufen, wenn du noch Fragen hast."  
„Ich hab kein Handy, ich denke ich schicke dir meine Eule." Sagte Lucius benommen.  
„Ok" Antwortete Jennifer belustigt, weil sie es für einen Witz hielt.

Severus und Lucius verabschiedeten sich von Jennifer und Severus brachte Lucius nachhause.

Ein paar Tage später

Jennifer wachte durch ein Klopfen auf, sie ging zur Tür,  
aber da war niemand, doch das Klopfen hörte sie immer noch.

Plötzlich schaute sie zum Fenster und da war doch tatsächlich eine Eule.

Sie wusste zwar nicht wie Lucius das geschafft hatte,  
aber ok, nicht weiter drüber nachdenken,  
dachte sie und ließ die Eule rein.


	5. Der Brief

Ein paar Tage später

Jennifer wachte durch ein Klopfen auf, sie ging zur Tür,

aber da war niemand, doch das Klopfen hörte sie immer noch.

Plötzlich schaute sie zum Fenster und da war doch tatsächlich eine Eule.

Sie wusste zwar nicht wie Lucius das geschafft hatte,

aber ok, nicht weiter drüber nachdenken,

dachte sie und ließ die Eule rein.

Die Eule flatterte auf ihre schulter, was diese kurz auf Japsen ließ.

Die Eule rieb ihren Kopf entschuldigend über ihre Wange.

Jennifer musste lächeln und streichelte die Eule, dann streckte die Eule Jennifer ihr Bein hin und diese nahm ihr den Brief ab.

Liebste Jennifer,

Ich möchte dir nochmal für deine Hilfe danken.

Ich habe dir Archimedes, meine Eule geschickt und sie sollte noch da sein, um deine Antwort entgegenzunehmen.

Ich muss gestehen, du hast mir vor einigen Tagen gehörig den Kopf gewaschen, was ich natürlich niemals gegenüber einen anderen zugeben würde. Ich habe mir auch bereits Gedanken über mein weiteres Handeln in dieser Sache gemacht und möchte mich gerne mit dir darüber unterhalten.

Außerdem habe ich meine "Auflagen" bestand, was noch gefeiert werden sollte.

Das ist der Grund warum ich dich gerne zu mir Einladen würde, sowohl Severus, als auch mein Sohn Draco werden anwesend sein.

Bitte nenne mir doch einen Tag und eine Uhrzeit, wo du zeit hast.

Ich hoffe auf eine schnelle und positive Antwort.

Einen angenehmen Tag wünsche ich noch.

Hochachtungsvoll

Lucius Malfoy

Erstaunt sah Jennifer auf den Brief, zuckte aber dann die Schultern, was Archimedes kurz protestieren ließ. Kurz streichelte sie Archimedes entschuldigend.

Warum eigentlich nicht, dachte sie.

Kurz hatte sie noch über den Namen der Eule nachgedacht, da diese denselben Namen wie die aus dem Zeichentrick Film von Merlin hatte, als diese ihr auch schon ins Ohr zwickte.

Kein sehr geduldiges Tier, stellte Jennifer, sich das Ohr haltend fest.

„Ja ist schon gut, ich schreibe sofort eine Antwort. Zufrieden?"

Archimedes gurrte zufrieden.

Hallo Lucius

Es freut mich sehr das du den Test bestanden hast. Herzlichen Glückwunsch.

Archimedes ist ein wirklich passender Name für eine Eule, er ist sehr ungeduldig, sie ist übrigens tatsächlich noch da. Ich frage mich wie du das geschafft hast sie wie eine Taube, deine Post austragen zu lassen.

Vielleicht erzählst du es mir, wenn ich zu euch komme.

Ja du hast richtig gelesen, ich würde sehr gerne zu euch kommen und auch deinen Sohn kennenlernen.

Wie wäre es in 3 Tagen so um 14Uhr zu Kaffee und Kuchen?

Wenn du mir deine Adresse schickst, komme ich mit dem Bus zu euch.

Ich bin schon sehr gespannt auf deine Ideen.

Schöne grüße an Severus und deinem Sohn, unbekannter weise.

Ich wünsche dir auch noch einen angenehmen Tag.

Liebe Grüße

Jennifer

Ja so konnte ich ihn abschicken, stimmte Jennifer sich zu und band den Brief an das Bein der Eule, streichelte diese nochmal und ließ sie dann wieder hinaus.

Kurz sah sie ihr noch hinterher, bevor sie wieder das Fenster schloss und sich einen gemütlichen Tag machte.

Anders sah es im Malfoy Manor aus, dort sollte es ein großes Donnerwetter geben.


	6. Nicht nachgedacht

Kurz sah sie ihr noch hinterher, bevor sie wieder das Fenster schloss und sich einen gemütlichen Tag machte.

Anders sah es im Malfoy Manor aus, dort sollte es ein großes Donnerwetter geben.

Nicht nachgedacht

Nachdenklich saß Lucius beim Mittagessen mit Severus und seinem Sohn.  
Immer wieder bekam er prüfende blicke von Severus, er konnte sie genau spüren.

Als das Mittagessen fast zu Ende war, kam eine Eule mit einen Brief an ihrem Bein, auf Lucius zu.

Es war Archimedes.

Lucius lächelte, nahm seiner Eule den Brief ab und begann ihn zu lesen.  
Währendes Lesens begann Lucius Gesicht immer mehr zu strahlen, was Severus mit hochgezogener Augenbraue beobachtet.

„Herrlich" Sagte Lucius auf einmal.  
„Was ist herrlich, Lucius?" Sagte Severus misstrauisch.  
„Jennifer wird uns Besuchen."  
„Wer?"  
„Du erinnerst dich doch noch an die nette junge Frau …" Weiter kam Lucius jedoch nicht.  
„Die Muggel?" Sagte Severus verdutzt, als Lucius jedoch nickte wurde Severus wütend.  
„BIST DU DEN VON ALLEN GUTEN GEISTERN VERLASSEN?"  
„Bitte?" Meinte Lucius verwirrt.  
„ICH FRAGTE OB DU NOCH ALLE TASSEN IM SCHRANK HAST."  
„Schrei mich nicht so an Severus, ich bin nicht schwerhörig."  
„Sicher? Alzheimer scheinst du zu haben."

Lucius sah Severus fragend an, dieser seufzte.

„Alzheimer ist …"  
„Ich weiß was Alzheimer ist, Severus.  
Ich verstehe nur nicht, was du mir damit sagen willst." Meinte Lucius sauer.  
„Schwer von Begriff sind wir also auch noch." Flüsterte Severus.  
„Das hab ich gehört."

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Würdest du mich jetzt bitte aufklären?"  
„Jennifer ist ein Muggel.  
Malfoy Manor ist ein Zauberer Haushalt, was bedeutet, Elfen, bewegende Bilder und so weiter.  
Sie lebt in Deutschland, wir in England.  
Soll ich weiter machen?"  
„Hmpf" Schmollte Lucius.  
„Da hat wohl jemand nicht nachgedacht, was?"  
„SEVERUS"  
„Was? Ich bin nur ehrlich."  
„Hilf mir."  
„Nein"  
„Severus"  
„Ich dachte ein Malfoy braucht keine Hilfe"  
„Ich kaufe dir die besten Tränkezutaten"  
„Und?"  
„Und neue Werkzeuge." Knirschte Lucius.  
„Selbst wenn ich dir helfen sollte, was ist mit Draco."  
„Was soll mit ihm sein?" Lucius sah zu seinen Sohn, rechts neben ihm saß.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann lass uns anfangen, wir haben schließlich nur 3 Tage Zeit."  
Sagte Severus wenig begeistert.


	7. Ungewöhnlicher Besuch bei den Malfoys

„Dann lass uns anfangen, wir haben schließlich nur 3 Tage Zeit."  
Sagte Severus wenig begeistert.

Ungewöhnlicher Besuch bei den Malfoys

Lucius schrieb Jennifer noch einen Brief, das er sie abholen würde und machte sich mit Severus an die Arbeit.

3 Tage später

Jennifer hatte gerade noch geduscht und jetzt begann sie ihre herausgelegten Sachen anzuziehen.

Sie hatte sich extra etwas Schickes gekauft, da sie normalerweise so etwas nicht trug.  
Aber da sie in das Haus eines gehobenen Mannes eingeladen war, dachte sie wäre es besser.  
Sie hatte sich extra in einem mittel teureren Geschäft beraten lassen, da sie davon auch keine Ahnung, obwohl sie Verkäuferinnen im Allgemeinen nicht besonders mochte, sie suchte sich lieber selber etwas raus.

Aber da sie nicht besonders schlank war, obwohl auch nicht pummelig, kaufte sie normal nur recht bequeme Klamotten und ein Kleid oder Dessous hatte sie noch nie oder vor Jahren getragen, zu mindestens das Kleid.

Also zog sie das trägerlose dunkelgrüne Kleid an, darunter trug sie silberne Spitzenunterwäsche, welche etwas an der Dekolletee zusehen war und eine hautfarbene Strumpfhose, dazu silberne Schuhe mit einem kleinen Absatz.

Man hatte ihr die Farb-Kombination Silber und Dunkelgrün geraten und ihr gefiel sie sehr.

.

Dann schminkte sie sich noch dezent, ihre Augenlider bekamen eine dunkelgrüne Farbe, wobei der Eyeliner Silber war, dazu einen durchsichtigen Lipgloss, etwas Parfüm und fertig.

Ihre kurzen dunkelblonden Haare brauchte sie zum Glück nicht groß Frisieren, jedoch legte sie sich noch eine Silberkette und Ohrringe an, welche als Anhänger jeweils einen Smaragd hatten.

Passend dazu schnappte sie sich ihre neu gekaufte silberne Tasche und aus ihrer Wohnung.

Dort wartete bereits Lucius, mit einer Limousine hinter sich.

Lucius begrüßte Jennifer mit einem Handkuss.

„Hallo Jennifer, du siehst bezaubernd aus."  
„Hallo Lucius, ich danke dir."

Lucius trug eine schwarze samt Hose und Jackett dazu, darunter schaute ein grünes Hemd heraus.

„Wenn ich bitten darf.", damit hielt er ihr die Tür auf und ließ sie in die Limousine einsteigen, „Dankeschön."

Er gab den Fahrer ein Zeichen und sie fuhren los.

Sie hielten an einem Flughafen an und Lucius bat sie auszusteigen.

Verwundert sah sie ihn an.

„Ich hatte dir doch gesagt, das ich nicht von hier komme, ich lebe in England, deshalb werden wir jetzt mit meinem Privatflugzeug dorthin fliegen."

Entsetzt sah Jennifer ihn an.

„Aber …  
das hättest du mir ruhig vorher sagen können. Dann …"  
„Dann hättest du vielleicht abgesagt, das wollte ich nicht. Und mir schadet es nicht, ich hab genug Geld."

Kopfschüttelnd musste Jennifer schmunzeln.

„War ja klar."

Zusammen gingen sie zum Flugzeug, stiegen ein und flogen los.

90 Minuten später landeten sie auch schon und fuhren, wieder mit einer Limousine nach Malfoy Manor.

Zu dem herrschaftlichen Landsitz führt eine kleine Landstraße an einer gepflegten Hecke entlang. Von ihr geht eine breite Auffahrt ab zu einem schmiedeeisernen Tor.

Vor ihr ragte ein großes Herrenhaus heraus, das inmitten eines Parks ähnlichen, weiträumigen Geländes stand, vor dem Gebäude befand sich ein Springbrunnen und vereinzelt liefen hier einige Pfauen herum. Überall konnte man verschiedenfarbige Rosen blühen sehen.

Als Jennifer ausstieg, sah sie sich staunend um.

Das konnte man sicher nicht mehr als ein normales Haus bezeichnen, dachte sie.

„Gefällt es dir?" Fragte Lucius.

„Ja sehr sogar, vor allem der Rosengarten ist unbeschreiblich schön."  
„Ich danke dir, komm die anderen warten."

Zusammen ging sie in durch die Eingangstür, welche von einem Butler geöffnet wurde, dieser teilte ihm mit das sich Severus und Draco im Speisesaal befand, wohin sie auch direkt gingen.

Auf dem Weg dahin waren einige Landschaftsbilder und Staturen.

Vor dem Speisesaal angekommen, öffnete Lucius Jennifer die Türe und bat sie herein.  
Der Speisesaal war sehr groß und hatte sehr hohe Decken so wie alle Räume.  
Ein großer Tisch stand in der Mitte des Raumes, auf den bereits einige Köstlichkeiten standen, an dem Tisch saßen Severus und ein junger Mann mit abwesenden blick.

Severus stand sofort auf und ging auf Jennifer zu, bei ihrem Anblick bekam er große Augen.

„Jennifer."  
„Hallo Severus."

Auch er gab ihr einen Handkuss und ging dann wieder zu seinem Platz.

Jennifer ging einfach auf den jungen Mann mit den blonden Haaren zu, bevor Lucius sie aufhalten konnte.

„Hallo. Ich bin Jennifer, du musst Draco sein." Sagte sie freundlich und reichte ihm ihre Hand, dieser Reagierte aber nicht.

Verwundert sah sie ihn an.

Lucius wollte gerade etwas sagen, als …


	8. Draco

„Hallo. Ich bin Jennifer, du musst Draco sein." Sagte sie freundlich und reichte ihm ihre Hand, dieser Reagierte aber nicht.

Verwundert sah sie ihn an.

Lucius wollte gerade etwas sagen, als …

Draco

Lucius wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Jennifer sich vor Draco hockte und ihn von unten herauf ansah.  
Zuerst sah Jennifer in leicht traurig an, bis sie dann den blond haarigen jungen Mann an lächelte.

„Es freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, jetzt sollten wir aber etwas Essen, nicht wahr."

Sie nahm kurz seine Hand in ihre und der junge sah sie einen Moment an, bevor er wieder weg schaute.

Hinter sich hörte sie ein doppeltes Keuchen.

Kurz sah sie zu Lucius und Severus. Die sahen geschockt zu Draco.  
Jennifer runzelte ihre Stirn, sah dann aber wieder zu Draco.

Sie stand wieder auf, wobei sie seine Hand, nachdem sie kurz mit ihren Daumen über seinen Handrücken gestreichelt hatte, los ließ.

Gerade als sie stand und sich umwendet, wurde sie von etwas ergriffen, verwirrt schaute sie zu der Stelle.  
Draco hatte sie einfach an ihrem Handgelenk festgehalten und er hielt so fest, er schien sie gar nicht mehr loslassen zu wollen, jedoch schaute er sie dabei nicht an.

Wieder ein Keuchen von Severus und Lucius.

Jennifer nahm ihre andere Hand und legte diese beruhigend auf seine. Sie beugte sich zu ihm runter und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
Wieder sah er sie für eine Millisekunde an, bevor er wieder weg sah und seinen Griff verstärkte.

„Alles Gut. Ich gehe nicht weg. Ich werde mich hier neben dich setzten einverstanden?"

Sie streichelte nochmals seine Hand und er ließ sie langsam aber selbständig los.

Kurz wuselte sie ihm durch die Haare und wollte sich neben ihm setzten.

„Das ist doch ok Lucius, oder?" Sagte sie und deutete auf den Stuhl.

Der konnte sie nur mit großen Augen zu nicken, als sie jedoch saß und sich mit Draco über belangloses unterhielt bzw. erzählte, fassten sich die anderen beiden Herren und setzten sich auch, immer noch sprachlos.

„Oh man ich hab schon so einen Hunger, wenn ich all die Köstlichkeiten sehe."  
„Bedien dich." Brachte Lucius krächzend heraus.  
„Danke. Dann Guten Appetit."  
„Guten Appetit" Hörte man leise und fassungslos von Severus und Lucius.

Nach ein paar Minuten sah Jennifer zu Draco, der immer noch teilnahmslos da saß.

Kurzer Hand nahm sie seinen Teller und befüllte ihn.

„Du hast sicher auch Hunger. Magst du Hühnchen? Du kannst es ja mal probieren."

Dann stellte sie den Teller vor ihm und sah ihn an. Keine Reaktion.

Lächelnd sah sie zu Draco und strich ihm über seine Hand die auf seinem Knie lag und legte sie auf den Tisch, dann wollte sie ihm das Fleisch schneiden.

„Das musst du nicht." Sagte Lucius, weshalb sie zu ihm sah.  
„Ich weiß."  
„Normal mach ich das."  
„Heute mach ich das eben, oder hast du was dagegen?"  
„Nein. Natürlich nicht, aber … "

Jennifer lächelte ihn einfach lieb an und drehte sich dann wieder zu Draco um ihm das Fleisch zu schneiden. Dann nahm sie seine Hand und umfasste mit seiner und ihrer den Löffel, der bereit lag und führte diesen zum Mund. Sofort öffnete er den Mund und aß.

Jennifer strahlte.

„Na siehst du, das schmeckt doch, oder?"

So fütterte sie ihn noch eine Weile, während auch hin und wieder etwas aus seinem Mund fiel, was sie aber wie ganz selbstverständlich mit einer Servierte entfernte.

Zwischen durch aß sie auch selber. Als sie aber merkte, das er genug hatte, da er nicht mehr den Mund öffnete, half sie ihm noch beim Trinken und aß dann selber auf.

Lucius und Severus hatten immer noch nichts gesagt, schauten sich nur hin und wieder an.

Nachdem Essen bat Lucuis seine Gäste ihm in den Salon zu folgen, also stand Jennifer auf.

Plötzlich spürte sie wieder eine Hand an ihrem Handgelenk, sie sah zu Draco.

„Willst du auch mit? Dann komm." Sagte sie und entfernte sanft seine Hand von ihrem Handgelenk, was etwas dauerte, jedoch war sie recht geduldig, dann nahm sie seine Hand richtig in ihre.  
Sie half ihm aufzustehen und zog ihn hinter sich her.

Sie gingen beide an den verblüfften Lucius vorbei und aus den Saal.

Plötzlich blieb sie aber stehen.

„Ups. Lucius, kommst du? Ich weiß gar nicht wo ich lang muss." Kicherte sie.  
„Unfassbar." Sagte er, als er zu ihr und Draco aufschloss.  
„Hm?"  
„Draco geht fremden eigentlich aus dem Weg und hasst Berührungen. Seit dem Krieg ist er in eine Art Wachkoma, sein Verstand hat sich bei dem erlebten zurück gezogen. Seit dem hat er keine Regung mehr gezeigt, bis auf heute. Er wird nie … "  
„LUCIUS MALFOY." Wurde gebrüllt.

Draco und auch die anderen anwesenden zuckte kurz bei der Lautstärke.


	9. Chapter 9

„LUCIUS MALFOY." Draco und auch die anderen anwesenden zuckte kurz bei der Lautstärke.

Lucius schreibt ein Buch?

„Ähm … ja." Sagte Lucius vorsichtig, während Severus schmunzeln musste.

„WAS FÄLLT DIR EIGENTLICH EIN, SO VOR DEINEM SOHN, ÜBER DIESEN ZU REDEN?" Fragte Jennifer wütend.

„…"

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, das du so schnell aufgibst." Sagte Jennifer und zog Draco einfach weiter den Flur entlang und hoffte Draco würde ihr schon mitteilen, wenn sie falsch geht.

„WOW. Was war das?" Fragte Lucius zu seinen Freund.

Severus schmunzelte, ja sowas kannte ein Malfoy nicht, wobei …

nein mit dem dunklen Lord wollte er Jennifer dann doch nicht vergleichen.

„Das mein Freund, war eine, wie erkläre ich das am besten? Ja genau, eine unabhängige Frau."

„Sehr witzig Severus."

„Das sollte es nicht sein. Am besten wir folgen ihr, wer weiß, wo sie sonst noch landet."

Überraschenderweise hatte Jennifer vor die richtige Tür gefunden, auch dank Dracos Hilfe, der diese davor gestoppt hatte.

Zusammen traten sie ein und setzen sich.

Jennifer setzte sich mit Draco zusammen auf eine Couch, während Severus und Lucius sich jeweils auf einer Seite auf einem Sessel setzten. Vor ihnen auf den Tisch stellte ein Diener ihnen ein Teeservice und goss allen ein, bevor er sich zurück zog.

Jennifer sah eine weile in den brennenden Kamin, vor ihr und trank ihren Tee.

Der Raum war sehr geschmackvoll eingerichtet, die Farben waren in beruhigenden Cremefarben gehalten.

„Ich hoffe du hast ihn nicht wirklich schon aufgegeben." Flüsterte Jennifer.

Irritiert sah Lucius sie an.

„Natürlich nicht, nur …" Meinte Lucius traurig und brach ab.

„Was?" Jetzt schaute Jennifer ihn wieder an.

„Es ist meine Schuld, wenn …"

„Lucius, hör auf. Das ist nicht deine …" Unterbrach Severus ihn und wurde sofort wieder von Lucius unterbrochen.

„DOCH." Sagte Lucius bestimmt, doch bevor Severus etwas erwidern konnte, erklang Jennifers ruhige Stimme, während sie seine Hand ergriff.

„Das glaub ich nicht. Sag wolltest du, dass das aus ihm wird?"

„Nein."

„Dann ist es auch nicht deine Schuld, ich bin sicher du hast alles getan um ihn …"

„NICHTS … nichts habe ich getan." Hauchte er zum Schluss, als er sie unterbrach.

Er entzog sich ihrer Hand und sah weg.

„Lu …" Wollte Jennifer ihn ansprechen.

„Nicht, lass uns nicht darüber reden, du hast keine Ahnung und so sollte es auch bleiben."

„Gut, du hast recht, ich hab keine Ahnung, doch du könntest es mir erzählen."

„Nein."

„Ich zwinge dich nicht, es war nur ein Angebot, das Bestehen bleibt, den irgendwann, musst du darüber reden."

Er nickte.

„Genauso wie du Draco. Du kannst dich nicht ewig verkriechen. Auch dir höre ich gerne zu." Nun sah sie Draco an.

Dracos Augen flackerten kurz auf, bevor sie wieder erloschen, doch er nickte und seine Lippen zierten ein kleines Lächeln.

Für eine weile schwiegen sie einfach nur und hingen ihren Gedanken nach.

„Also Lucius, du wolltest mir von deinen Plänen erzählen?"

„Ja, genau."

„Also?"

„Ich werde eine Autobiographie über mich heraus bringen. Damit alle meine Beweggründe verstehen können." Teilte Lucius voller Stolz mit.

„Nicht dein ernst, oder?" Fragte Jennifer kopfschüttelnd.

Severus begnügte sich damit, mit den Augen zu rollen, er kannte seinen Freund schließlich, es war sein ernst.

„Doch." Sagte dieser langgezogen und unsicher.

Kollektives seufzen ertönte.

„Das liest doch keiner, Lucius." Versuchte es Severus als erster.

„Natürlich werden sie es lesen, schließlich geht es darum um mich." Brüskierte sich Lucius.

„Severus hat recht, Lucius."

Geschockt sah er sie an, bevor er schmollte und irgendwas murmelte, das sich anhört wie,

„Nicht sie auch noch", und, „sind jetzt etwa alle gegen mich."

„Lucius, gibt es jemanden, den du über alle maßen hast?"

Fragend sah er sie an, während sie fragend und auffordernd zurück sah.

„Ja, warum?"

„Stell dir vor diese Person würde eine Autobiographie heraus bringen, würdest du sie lesen? Und sei ehrlich." Sagte Jennifer, zum Schluss bestimmt, da Lucius schon bejahen wollte.

Lucius dachte nach.

Eine Autobiographie über den dunklen Lord, mit all seinen Folter Methoden und so, es lief ihm eiskalt den Rücken runter.

Er schüttelte sich.

„Da siehst du es." Meinte Sie und er verstand, was sie meinte, also nickte er.

„Und nun deine anderen Ideen?"

„Äh …"

Jennifer blinzelte ihn an.

Nicht sein ernst, dachte sie, bevor sie lauthals los lachte.

„Das ist gar nicht lustig." Grummelte er, was diese durch das Lachen aber gar nicht wahrnahm.

„Doch ist es." Meldete sich Severus wieder zu Wort.

Und wieder schmollte Lucius.

Als sich Jennifer endlich beruhigt hatte, atmete sie nochmal tief durch.

„Hast du mit dem Ministerium wegen dieser Anonymen finanziellen Spritze gesprochen?"

„Ja." Meinte er eingeschnappt.

„Und?"

„Ich trauen denen nicht, die stecken sich das nur selber in die Tasche."

„Und ich dachte immer du kennst dich in der Politik so gut aus mein Freund."

„Genau deswegen ja."

„Trotzdem solltest du daran bleiben, denke ich."

Wieder ein Nicken.

„Und die Waisenheime oder die Vermittlung von Familien und Kindern, deren Kinder bzw. Eltern gefallen sind."

„Ist in Auftrag gegeben und dürfte bald fertig sein, zu mindestens das erste. Das zweite verhandle ich noch mit dem Ministerium und Jugendamt, wobei das letzte jetzt auch erneuert wird mit Fachpersonal."

„Na siehst du das ist doch schon mal ein Anfang." Lächelte Jennifer ihn warm an und er versank für einen Moment in ihren Augen, bevor er sich wieder zusammen riss und sich räusperte.

Jennifer lehnte sich zurück und schaute wieder ins Feuer, nach ein paar Minuten bemerkte sie einen Kopf an ihre Schulter. Draco war eingeschlafen.

Jennifer sah ihn an und lächelte ein wenig traurig, im Augenwinkel sah sie Severus besorgten blick und sieht ihn an.

Er nickte ihr zu und sie lächelte ihn aufrichtig an.

„Was ist?" Fragte Lucius der Severus blick zu Jennifer bemerkt hatte.

„Er ist eingeschlafen." Antwortete jedoch Jennifer flüsternd und blickte zu Lucius rüber. So konnte dieser auch seinen schlafenden Sohn sehen.

Severus stand auf.

„Es war ein anstrengender Tag für ihn. Ich bringe ihn ins Bett, ich wollte sowieso noch etwas erledigen."

„Tu das."

Bevor Severus Draco auf die Arme nahm, gab Jennifer Draco noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Schlaf Gut und Träume etwas Schönes."

Severus nahm ihn auf die Arme und schaute ihn an.

Jennifer konnte die tiefe liebe, die Severus für Draco empfand in seinen Augen sehen.

Dann richtete er seine Augen auf Jennifer.

„Ich verabschiede mich schon mal. Ich denke wir werden uns wiedersehen."

„Das hoffe ich doch." Sagte Jennifer, stand auf, nahm ihn zusammen mit Draco in den Arm, zog ihn etwas zu sich runter und küsste ihn auf die Wange, bevor sie sich zu seinen Ohr beugte.

„Keine Sorge, ich bin ganz sicher Draco wird es bald besser gehen."

Dann sah sie ihn nochmal an und er sie.

Sie konnte, für einen kleinen Moment, tiefe Dankbarkeit für diese hoffnungsvollen Worte in seinen Augen sehen, bevor er verschwand.

Dann ging sie zu Lucius.

„So jetzt sind wir alleine."

„Ja." Hauchte er und ein seltener Glanz trat in seine Augen.

Sie nahm seine Hand, zog ihn hoch und dann zu der Couch, wo sie mit ihm platz nahm.

„Dann lass uns reden."

Verwirrt sah er sie an.

„Du willst dich, in naher Zukunft, den Menschen da draußen, mit deiner Geschichte stellen. Ich bin mir sicher es wird nicht leicht sein, deine Geschichte zu erzählen, vor allem nicht wild fremden.

Ich denke vorher solltest du mit jemanden üben. Jemanden den du vertraust.

Vertraust du mir?" Sagte sie und sah in aufrichtig an.


	10. Chapter 10

Lucius Geschichte?

Bevor sein Kopf sich einschalten konnte, hatte sein Herz ihr bereits geantwortet.

„Ja." Hauchte er.

Sie lächelte. Als er jedoch bemerkt, was er gesagte hatte, schaltete sich sein Kopf dazu.

„Ich mein, ich weiß nicht, ich … wir kennen uns erst so kurz und …"

Sie nickte verstehend.

„Dein Herz weiß es." Meinte sie nur zuversichtlich.

„Du kannst mir alles erzählen, wenn du willst." Sagte sie und küsste ihn kurz auf den Mund.

Mit geschlossenen Augen saß er für einen Moment da, bevor er sie wieder öffnete und sie unsicher ansah.

„Nein." Sagte er fest.

„Warum nicht?" Fragte sie ihn gerade heraus.

„Ich …" Unbewusst griff er mit seinen Fingern an seine Lippe und dachte nach.

„Du hast Angst." Stellte sie sanft fest.

„Nein." Kam es bestimmt von ihm, während er seine Hand schnell wieder runter nahm.

„Es ist nicht schlimm Angst zu haben, jeder hat mal Angst. Es ist keine Schwäche, eher eine Stärke, darum zu wissen."

„Ich nicht." Meinte er herrisch.

„Doch du auch … Du hast Angst davor, das ich mich von dir zurück ziehe, wenn du mir alles erzählst."

„Du … Du solltest dir nicht soviel …"

„Nicht Lucius. Bei mir musst du das nicht tun." Sanft sagte sie das und ergriff wieder seine Hand.

„Ich weiß es. Und ich werde mich nicht zurück ziehen, egal was du mir erzählst. Ein bisschen hast du schon erzählt, ich kann es mir also ungefähr vorstellen. Ich werde dich nicht verlassen, egal wohin das hier hinführt." Zum Schluss zeigte sie auf Lucius und sich.

„Wirst du doch." Meinte er ernst.

„Nein, werde ich nicht. Versprochen." Sagte sie bestimmend.

„Du kannst mir alles erzählen."

„Nein, nicht alles."

„Lucius, ich bin nicht dumm. Du und Severus konntet noch so vorsichtig sein, ich hab es trotzdem gespürt. Ich weiß nicht was ihr seit, ich tippe auf etwas Magisches. Den das plötzlich ein Glas mit, ich tippe auf Alkohol, wie aus dem nichts vor dir auftaucht, ist nicht normal. Auch nicht, das du plötzlich ein Blatt Papier in der Hand hältst, das weiter weg auf einer Kommode lag und auf dich zu geflogen kam. Ihr habt es vermutlich gar nicht bemerkt, da es für euch ganz normal ist, doch es gab einige so Kleinigkeiten."

„Du …" Lucius war sprachlos, all die mühe umsonst, all das Geld zum Fenster rausgeschmissen für Severus.

„Ja Lucius. Ich hab es bemerkt." Lachte sie.

Entsetzen.

„Hör zu Lucius. Ich mag dich und ich meine zu spüren, das du mir auch nicht abgeneigt bist.

Ich möchte dir eigentlich nicht zwingen oder dir drohen, aber manchmal braucht man so einen Stups.

Bisher sehe ich dich als meinen Freund und bevor du mit deiner Vergangenheit nicht abgeschlossen hast oder zu mindestens damit begonnen hast, werde ich unsere Beziehung nicht weiter vertiefen.

Ich möchte immer für dich da sein, also muss ich wissen worauf ich mich einlasse.

Du musst mir ja nicht in allen Einzelheiten erzählen wie du jemanden getötet oder vergewaltigt hast, du musst noch nicht mal Namen nennen, es reicht mir, wenn du mir erzählst, was du bereit bist mir zu erzählen.

Es wird dir gut tun, dich stärken und auf deine weiteren Gespräche, die noch wesentlich schwieriger werden, vorbereiten.

Manchmal tut es gut mit jemanden zu reden, der nichts mit dieser Sache, die einen belastet zu tun hat.

Ich bin völlig neutral.

Also Lucius, wirst du mir deine Geschichte erzählen?"

Langes Schweigen folgte der langen reden von Jennifer.

„Ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll." Sprach Lucius leise.

„Wie wäre es mit deiner Kindheit." Sagte Jennifer ruhig.

Er nickte. Während er sprach, sah er sie nicht einmal an und sie unterbrach ihn nicht.

Er erzählte ihr von seiner Kindheit, geboren in einer reichen reinblütigen Zaubererfamilie mit Macht und Geld, die gesamte Familie Anhänger eines Mannes namens Tom Riddel. Dieser Mann gleichzeitig grausam wie manipulierend und zu Anfang auch charmant. Geboren und erzogen zu einem Reinblut, zu einem Todesser.

Er erzählte ihr von der Begegnung mit Severus. Wie er ihn in seine Kreise zog und auch wie er ihm den dunklen Lord vorstellt, dafür sorgte, das er damit hereingezogen wurde.

Einmal ein Anhänger, konnte man nicht mehr aussteigen.

Er erzählte ihr auch von einer ganz besonders schlimmen Vergewaltigung oder einen ganz grausamen Mord seinerseits. All das für den glauben, das es das richtige war, so erzogen. All das für seine Familie und sein Ansehen. Ohne selbst zu denken, nur tun was andere wollten und das mit Stolz.

Er erzählte auch von den Strafen, bei versagen oder bei schlechter Laune des Lords.

Er erzählte von der arrangierten Ehe, von Dracos Geburt und wie seine Gedanken und Gefühle sich veränderten. Wie er sich begann für seine taten zu schämen und nichts dagegen tat.

Er erzählte von seinem Versagen, seiner Zeit in Askaban, seine Angst um seinen Sohn, die die Gefangenschaft noch grausamer machte.

Er erzählte von Dracos Auftrag und seiner Verzweiflung, ihm das angetan zu haben. Und doch tat er nie etwas, sah nur zu und gehorchte.

Er erzählte von dem Krieg, von der Schlacht, der ständigen Angst, seinen Sohn nicht mehr lebend zu sehen.

Er erzählte wie er Severus zu Voldemort schickte, ohne etwas zu tun, schickte er ihn in den Tod, seinen besten Freund und einzigen. Der Pate seines Sohnes. Denjenigen der handelte, seinen Sohn beschütze und alles tat damit Draco in einer friedlichen Welt leben würde.

Er erzählte, wie Draco nach der Schlacht zu Severus rannte ihn dort liegen sah, Tod. Zumindest hatten das alle vermutet, doch Severus wollte nicht Sterben, er wollte für Draco überleben. Er hatte ein Gegenmittel für das Schlangegift, nach den Angriff von Arthur Weasley entwickelt. Er hatte es erst sehr spät genommen und das Gegenmittel, war auch noch nicht völlig ausgereift, das Nagini eine magische Schlange war, verkomplizierte alles noch.

Er erzählte, wie Severus eine Woche in Todesgefahr schwebte und dann plötzlich erwachte.

Er erzählte, wie er die besten Mediziner für Severus besorgte und seine Genesung sehr schnell ging.

Traurig erzählte er, das Draco seit den beinahe Tod und dessen Anblick kein Wort mehr gesprochen hatte und so war, wie er eben war. Er vermutete das auch der Tod seines besten Freundes Vincent Crabbe, den dieser miterlebte und nicht retten konnte, sowie den Krieg an sich und der anblickte von Greyback, wie dieser eine Mitschülerin auseinandernahm und zerfleischte hatte, dazu Beitrag.

Er erzählte von der freundschaftlichen Trennung mit der Mutter seines Sohnes und die Scheidung.

Er erzählte von Harry Potter und wie dieser sie alle gerettet hatte, nicht nur vor Voldemort, sondern auch vor dem Ministerium und von seinen Auflagen.

Als er endete konnte man sehen, das seine Klamotten spuren von Tränen aufwiesen.

Noch immer sah er nicht auf.

Jennifer hatte immer noch seine Hände in ihre, auf dieser er schaute.

Plötzlich zog sie ihre Hände weg und Lucius zuckte erschrocken zusammen, wegen der plötzlichen Bewegung und seiner Angst, das sie ging.

Ängstlich, mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen wartete er auf ihre Reaktion.

Lucius Geschichte?

Bevor sein Kopf sich einschalten konnte, hatte sein Herz ihr bereits geantwortet.

„Ja." Hauchte er.

Sie lächelte. Als er jedoch bemerkt, was er gesagte hatte, schaltete sich sein Kopf dazu.

„Ich mein, ich weiß nicht, ich … wir kennen uns erst so kurz und …"

Sie nickte verstehend.

„Dein Herz weiß es." Meinte sie nur zuversichtlich.

„Du kannst mir alles erzählen, wenn du willst." Sagte sie und küsste ihn kurz auf den Mund.

Mit geschlossenen Augen saß er für einen Moment da, bevor er sie wieder öffnete und sie unsicher ansah.

„Nein." Sagte er fest.

„Warum nicht?" Fragte sie ihn gerade heraus.

„Ich …" Unbewusst griff er mit seinen Fingern an seine Lippe und dachte nach.

„Du hast Angst." Stellte sie sanft fest.

„Nein." Kam es bestimmt von ihm, während er seine Hand schnell wieder runter nahm.

„Es ist nicht schlimm Angst zu haben, jeder hat mal Angst. Es ist keine Schwäche, eher eine Stärke, darum zu wissen."

„Ich nicht." Meinte er herrisch.

„Doch du auch … Du hast Angst davor, das ich mich von dir zurück ziehe, wenn du mir alles erzählst."

„Du … Du solltest dir nicht soviel …"

„Nicht Lucius. Bei mir musst du das nicht tun." Sanft sagte sie das und ergriff wieder seine Hand.

„Ich weiß es. Und ich werde mich nicht zurück ziehen, egal was du mir erzählst. Ein bisschen hast du schon erzählt, ich kann es mir also ungefähr vorstellen. Ich werde dich nicht verlassen, egal wohin das hier hinführt." Zum Schluss zeigte sie auf Lucius und sich.

„Wirst du doch." Meinte er ernst.

„Nein, werde ich nicht. Versprochen." Sagte sie bestimmend.

„Du kannst mir alles erzählen."

„Nein, nicht alles."

„Lucius, ich bin nicht dumm. Du und Severus konntet noch so vorsichtig sein, ich hab es trotzdem gespürt. Ich weiß nicht was ihr seit, ich tippe auf etwas Magisches. Den das plötzlich ein Glas mit, ich tippe auf Alkohol, wie aus dem nichts vor dir auftaucht, ist nicht normal. Auch nicht, das du plötzlich ein Blatt Papier in der Hand hältst, das weiter weg auf einer Kommode lag und auf dich zu geflogen kam. Ihr habt es vermutlich gar nicht bemerkt, da es für euch ganz normal ist, doch es gab einige so Kleinigkeiten."

„Du …" Lucius war sprachlos, all die mühe umsonst, all das Geld zum Fenster rausgeschmissen für Severus.

„Ja Lucius. Ich hab es bemerkt." Lachte sie.

Entsetzen.

„Hör zu Lucius. Ich mag dich und ich meine zu spüren, das du mir auch nicht abgeneigt bist.

Ich möchte dir eigentlich nicht zwingen oder dir drohen, aber manchmal braucht man so einen Stups.

Bisher sehe ich dich als meinen Freund und bevor du mit deiner Vergangenheit nicht abgeschlossen hast oder zu mindestens damit begonnen hast, werde ich unsere Beziehung nicht weiter vertiefen.

Ich möchte immer für dich da sein, also muss ich wissen worauf ich mich einlasse.

Du musst mir ja nicht in allen Einzelheiten erzählen wie du jemanden getötet oder vergewaltigt hast, du musst noch nicht mal Namen nennen, es reicht mir, wenn du mir erzählst, was du bereit bist mir zu erzählen.

Es wird dir gut tun, dich stärken und auf deine weiteren Gespräche, die noch wesentlich schwieriger werden, vorbereiten.

Manchmal tut es gut mit jemanden zu reden, der nichts mit dieser Sache, die einen belastet zu tun hat.

Ich bin völlig neutral.

Also Lucius, wirst du mir deine Geschichte erzählen?"

Langes Schweigen folgte der langen reden von Jennifer.

„Ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll." Sprach Lucius leise.

„Wie wäre es mit deiner Kindheit." Sagte Jennifer ruhig.

Er nickte. Während er sprach, sah er sie nicht einmal an und sie unterbrach ihn nicht.

Er erzählte ihr von seiner Kindheit, geboren in einer reichen reinblütigen Zaubererfamilie mit Macht und Geld, die gesamte Familie Anhänger eines Mannes namens Tom Riddel. Dieser Mann gleichzeitig grausam wie manipulierend und zu Anfang auch charmant. Geboren und erzogen zu einem Reinblut, zu einem Todesser.

Er erzählte ihr von der Begegnung mit Severus. Wie er ihn in seine Kreise zog und auch wie er ihm den dunklen Lord vorstellt, dafür sorgte, das er damit hereingezogen wurde.

Einmal ein Anhänger, konnte man nicht mehr aussteigen.

Er erzählte ihr auch von einer ganz besonders schlimmen Vergewaltigung oder einen ganz grausamen Mord seinerseits. All das für den glauben, das es das richtige war, so erzogen. All das für seine Familie und sein Ansehen. Ohne selbst zu denken, nur tun was andere wollten und das mit Stolz.

Er erzählte auch von den Strafen, bei versagen oder bei schlechter Laune des Lords.

Er erzählte von der arrangierten Ehe, von Dracos Geburt und wie seine Gedanken und Gefühle sich veränderten. Wie er sich begann für seine taten zu schämen und nichts dagegen tat.

Er erzählte von seinem Versagen, seiner Zeit in Askaban, seine Angst um seinen Sohn, die die Gefangenschaft noch grausamer machte.

Er erzählte von Dracos Auftrag und seiner Verzweiflung, ihm das angetan zu haben. Und doch tat er nie etwas, sah nur zu und gehorchte.

Er erzählte von dem Krieg, von der Schlacht, der ständigen Angst, seinen Sohn nicht mehr lebend zu sehen.

Er erzählte wie er Severus zu Voldemort schickte, ohne etwas zu tun, schickte er ihn in den Tod, seinen besten Freund und einzigen. Der Pate seines Sohnes. Denjenigen der handelte, seinen Sohn beschütze und alles tat damit Draco in einer friedlichen Welt leben würde.

Er erzählte, wie Draco nach der Schlacht zu Severus rannte ihn dort liegen sah, Tod. Zumindest hatten das alle vermutet, doch Severus wollte nicht Sterben, er wollte für Draco überleben. Er hatte ein Gegenmittel für das Schlangegift, nach den Angriff von Arthur Weasley entwickelt. Er hatte es erst sehr spät genommen und das Gegenmittel, war auch noch nicht völlig ausgereift, das Nagini eine magische Schlange war, verkomplizierte alles noch.

Er erzählte, wie Severus eine Woche in Todesgefahr schwebte und dann plötzlich erwachte.

Er erzählte, wie er die besten Mediziner für Severus besorgte und seine Genesung sehr schnell ging.

Traurig erzählte er, das Draco seit den beinahe Tod und dessen Anblick kein Wort mehr gesprochen hatte und so war, wie er eben war. Er vermutete das auch der Tod seines besten Freundes Vincent Crabbe, den dieser miterlebte und nicht retten konnte, sowie den Krieg an sich und der anblickte von Greyback, wie dieser eine Mitschülerin auseinandernahm und zerfleischte hatte, dazu Beitrag.

Er erzählte von der freundschaftlichen Trennung mit der Mutter seines Sohnes und die Scheidung.

Er erzählte von Harry Potter und wie dieser sie alle gerettet hatte, nicht nur vor Voldemort, sondern auch vor dem Ministerium und von seinen Auflagen.

Als er endete konnte man sehen, das seine Klamotten spuren von Tränen aufwiesen.

Noch immer sah er nicht auf.

Jennifer hatte immer noch seine Hände in ihre, auf dieser er schaute.

Plötzlich zog sie ihre Hände weg und Lucius zuckte erschrocken zusammen, wegen der plötzlichen Bewegung und seiner Angst, das sie ging.

Ängstlich, mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen wartete er auf ihre Reaktion.


	11. Chapter 11

Ängstlich, mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen wartete er auf ihre Reaktion.

Aufgedeckt

Doch Jennifer dachte gar nicht daran zu gehen, stattdessen nahm sie sein Gesicht in ihre Hände um ihn kurz zu küssen, bevor ihre Hände vom Gesicht zu seinen Rücken wanderte und sie ihn umarmte. Während sie dies tat, hauchte sie ihm etwas ins Ohr.

„Danke. Danke für dein Vertrauen."

Stocksteif saß er da, bis er ihre Worte hörte und bemerkte, wie sie ihn nochmal fest drückte, dann begann auch er seine Arme um sie zu legen und die Umarmung zu erwidern.

Eine weile war es still und beide genossen die Umarmung, als Jennifer begann sich sanft von ihm zu lösen, was er eher widerwillig gestattete.

Als sie ihn ansah, konnte sie ein Gähnen nicht mehr unter drücken, es war mittlerweile auch sehr spät, bzw. noch sehr früh am Tag des nächsten morgens.

„Entschuldige, ich bin ganz schön müde. Ich sollte nach Hause."

„Kein Wunder, aber um dich nachhause zu bringen, ist es schon ganz schön spät. Du kannst gerne hier übernachten."

Jennifer schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Ach Lucius, ja du hast recht, der herkömmliche Weg wäre jetzt wirklich nicht erstrebenswert, jedoch hast du wohl vergessen, das dies nicht mehr nötig ist, da ich Bescheid weiß. Ich bin sicher mit Magie käme ich viel schneller nachhause. Aber ich nehme dein Angebot gerne an."

Lucius hätte sich am liebsten mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn geschlagen für seine Dummheit, jedoch gehörte sich das nicht für einen Malfoy, er hatte sich heute schon genug gehen lassen.

„Tippi."

PLOPP

Erstaunt und auch ein wenig erschrocken über das plötzliche auftauchen, betrachtete Jennifer das kleine Wesen vor sich ganz genau und der einzige Gedanken der sie überkam war, ″Süß″.

„Was darf Tippi für Master tun, Sir?"

„Tippi, ich möchte das du das Gästezimmer Nr. 5 herrichtest für unseren Gast."

„Sehr wohl Master, Sir." Sagte die kleine noch recht junge Elfe mit ihren Kulleraugen und verbeugte sich, bevor sie wieder verschwand um dem Befehl zu folgen.

Lucius stand auf und reichte Jennifer galant die Hand.

„Darf ich dich zu deinem Schlafgemach geleiten?"

„Ich wäre erfreut, da ich vermutlich den weg in diesem großen Anwesen nicht finden würde." Versuchte Jennifer gehoben zu sprechen, bevor sie letztendlich doch Kichern musste.

Sie ergriff Lucius gereichte Hand, welcher diese dann bei sich einhackte und sie zu dem Gästezimmer führte.

Vor der Tür blieben sie stehen, es schickte sich nicht, mit in das Schlafzimmer einer Frau zu gehen, so jedenfalls die Regeln der Malfoys, wenn dann holte man sich die Frau in sein Bett, verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander, in dem Lucius ihr einen Handkuss gab und mit einem gemurmelten ″Danke″ verschwand.

Kopfschüttelnd betrat Jennifer das Zimmer, entkleidete sich, bis auf die Unterwäsche und legte sich unter die Bettdecke, in das gemütliche Bett, ohne das Licht an zu machen oder sich umzusehen.

Sofort schlief sie tief und fest ein.

Einige Stunden später wurde sie bereits von einer piepsenden Stimme geweckt.

„Miss? Miss, bitte wachen Sie auf." Wiederholte diese immer wieder.

Verwirrt öffnete Jennifer die Augen und sah sich um, niemand zu sehen, dann richtete sie sich auf und erblickte sofort die kleine Elfe von gestern an ihrem Bett.

Diese zog sofort die Ohren ein, doch Jennifer lächelte sie nur aufmunternd an.

„Tippi, richtig?"

Die Elfe nickte.

„Danke das du mich geweckt hast, kannst du mir sagen, wie spät es ist?"

„Es ist 9 Uhr, Miss."

„Dankeschön."

Etwas mutiger geworden, begann die Elfe zu sprechen.

„Hat Miss gut geschlafen?"

„Ja Tippi, fabelhaft, nur etwas kurz."

Tippi sah wieder ängstlich auf.

„Tippi wird sich sofort dafür bestrafen, Miss so früh geweckt zu haben."

Verwirrt sah Jennifer die kleine Elfe an. Bis ihr ein viel, was Lucius über diese Hauselfen erzählt hatte und wie sie behandelt wurden.

„Das ist nicht nötig Tippi, es war nicht deine Schuld. Ich bin einfach zu spät ins Bett gekommen und ich nehme an, Lucius hat dir aufgetragen mich zu Wecken."

„Ja Miss, das hat der Master, ich soll ihnen frische Kleidung herauslegen, sie wecken, ihnen das Bad erklären und sie dann bis vor den Wintergarten, wo das Frühstück stattfindet, führen."

„Sehr gut, Punkt 1 und 2 hätten wir schon, wobei ich mich frage, woher er mal wieder Klamotten für mich hat."

„Magie, Miss."

„Natürlich, wie konnte ich das Vergessen." Lachte Jennifer.

„So dann sollten wir uns mal zum Bad begeben, ich vermute, das auch dieses Magisch ist, weshalb du mir das erklären sollst, richtig?"

Tippi nickte wieder etwas mutiger.

Zusammen gingen sie zum Bad.

Es war recht groß für ein einfaches Bad, es besaß eine Wanne und eine Dusche, sowie ein Waschbecken und eine Toilette und einige Schränke mit verschiedenen Fläschchen.

Alles war aus reinsten weißen Marmor mit einigen silbernen und grünen Akzenten.

Die Dusche war genauso wie eine Muggel duschen, nur das man die Temperatur mittels Magie einstellte, das war auch der Grund warum Jennifer Tippi bat eine angenehme Temperatur für sie einzustellen und ihr ein Shampoo zu empfehlen.

Gesagt getan und so konnte Jennifer in Ruhe Duschen bevor sie rauskam und Tippi um ein Handtuch bat, diese jedoch zauberte sie einfach trocken, als sie jedoch den erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck von Jennifer sah, die nicht auf Magie, auf sich selber vorbereitet gewesen war, welches zuerst etwas eigenartig angefühlt hatte, begann Tippi sich sofort wieder zu entschuldigen und wollte sich bestrafen.

„STOP. Tippi, es mag sein das andere eine Strafe als angemessen sehen, doch ich möchte nicht das du dich in meiner Gegenwart oder meinetwegen bestrafst. Hast du das verstanden?"

Geschockt sah die Elfe Jennifer an, bevor sie verdattert einfach nur nickte.

„So da das geklärt ist, zeigst du mir bitte die Sachen, die ich anziehen kann."

Sofort holte Tippi eine bequeme und doch sehr edle schwarze Stoffhose und einen edlen Pullover in Grün. Dazu noch bequeme weiße Unterwäsche und ein paar schwarze Hausschuhe.

„Tippi hofft, das ist für Miss ok, Master hat gesagt es sollte etwas Bequemes sein."

„Ja Tippi, das ist mehr als ok. Ich danke dir." Sagte Jennifer und streichelte dabei über Tippis Kopf.

Erstaunt und mit leuchtenden Augen sah diese auf, bevor sie sagte, das sie vor der Tür wartete, bis Miss fertig war.

So zog Jennifer sich an und trat hinaus in den Flur, wo Tippi wartete.

Tippi führte Jennifer bis zum Wintergarten, wobei sie auf den Weg dahin mit Tippi sprach und einiges über das Volk der Hauselfen heraus fand.

Vor der Tür angekommen, die offen stand, verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander.

So stand Jennifer nun in der offenen Tür und sah sich das Schauspiel an, sofort musste sie grinsen.

Severus, Lucius und Draco saßen am Tisch, wobei Lucius Draco fütterte und Severus sich hinter der Zeitung verschanzt hatte und diese las.

Erstaunt trat Jennifer näher und betrachtete kurz die bewegenden Bilder auf der Zeitung und Severus, der mittels Handmagie in seinen Kaffee rührte.

Lucius hatte sie bereits erblickt und lächelte ihr zu.

Severus ließ gerade seine Zeitung etwas sinken und ergriff seine Tasse um etwas zu trinken, als er Jennifer bemerkte.

Sofort verschluckte er sich und wollte hastig die Zeitung verstecken, weshalb er seinen halben Kaffee verschüttete.

Sofort fing Lucius an zu lachen und Jennifer kicherte auch.

Verdattert sah er die beiden an.

Lucius holte seinen Zauberstab heraus und bereinigte das Missgeschick.

„Lucius, bis du wahnsinnig. Du kannst doch nicht vor ihr Zaubern." Zischte er.

„Du hast es ihm nicht gesagt, Lucius?" fragte Jennifer belustigt und leicht tadelnd.

Ein einfaches „Nein" kam von Lucius.

Jennifer schüttelte den Kopf, ging dann zu Draco, gab ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange und flüsterte zu ihm.

„Guten Morgen Draco." Dieser strahlte sie an.

Dann ging sie zu Lucius gab ihn einen Kuss auf den Mund und wünschte auch ihm einen guten morgen, bevor sie sich gegenüber und zwischen Lucius und Severus setzte.

Severus Maske war noch immer verrutscht, er hatte sich immer noch nicht wieder gefangen.

„Was würdest du gerne Essen Jennifer? Nora." Fragte Lucius, bevor er die Hauselfe Nora rief.

PLOPP

„LUCIUS." Nun war Severus wieder da.

„Hallo Nora. Ich hätte gerne eine Schüssel Müsli, aber ohne Rosinen mit Milch bitte."

Sagte Jennifer freundlich zu der Elfe, diese hatte ihr sofort das gewünschte gebracht und verschwand nach einem ″Danke″ von Jennifer wieder.

Und schon wieder hatte sich Severus ärger in Luft aufgelöst und er sah sie geschockt an, bevor er es schaffte zu fragen.

„Könnt ihr mich bitte aufklären, was gestern Abend noch passiert ist, als ich zu Bett gegangen bin?" fragte er Fassungslos.

„Natürlich. Lucius und ich haben über seine Vergangenheit geredet, nachdem ich ihm aufgeklärt hatte, das das notwendig wäre und das ich wüsste, das ihr magisch seit."

„…" Severus war sprachlos, während Lucius immer mehr schmunzelte.

„Mal ehrlich Severus, hältst du mich für so dumm? Ihr habt euch wirklich Mühe gegeben es zu verbergen, da, wie ich bereits Lucius gesagt hatte, plötzlich erscheinende Sachen oder welche die durch Geisterhand wohin fliegen, nicht normal sind. Außerdem hatte ich es schon vorher gespürt oder besser gesagt geahnt, ihr seit nun mal keine einfachen Menschen und euch umgibt eine besondere Aura."

„…"

„Tja Severus da hast du dir die Sachen doch nicht redlich verdient."

„Wieso? Ich habe nicht gezaubert, also war es auch nicht meine Schuld." Grinste dieser Hämisch.

„Oh doch Severus, nicht nur Lucius hat unterbewusst gezaubert, sondern du auch."

Wieder sah Severus entgeistert und überlegend aus.

„Dracos Kleidung."

„Verdammt." Nun erinnerte sich Severus sich, als sie fertig mit Essen waren hatte er Draco mittels Handmagie gereinigt.

Nun grinste Lucius hämisch.

„Aber ich muss zu geben, du hast dir wirklich Mühe gegeben und es war ja nicht nur deine Schuld. Lucius du solltest ihm seine Sachen lassen."

„Das hatte ich sowieso vor."

„Gut. Jetzt lasst uns Essen."

So aßen sie und danach führte Lucius Jennifer herum. Zum Schluss zeigte er ihr den Rosengarten, wobei er eine der für ihn schönsten von den roten Rosen abschnitt, die Dornen entfernte, sie haltbar zauberte und ihr Schenkte.

Er konnte also ein Romantiker sein, wenn er wollte. Diese Seite wollte Jennifer noch genauer kennen lernen.

Aus Dankbarkeit, bekam er wieder einen kleinen Kuss.

Jennifer bemerkte jedoch, das ihm etwas auf dem Herzen lag, was er nicht auszusprechen wagte. Sie vermutete, das es wieder mit seinen Stolz zu tun hatte und sie fand er hatte seinen Stolz gestern Abend schon sehr auf Seite geschoben und irgendwie liebte sie auch diesen Stolz an ihn, daher wollte sie ihn diesen lassen und sprach das Thema welches er auf seinen Herzen trug an.

Sie hatte genau gespürt was er wollte. Er wollte nicht, das sie heute schon nachhause ging, er wollte gerne noch ein bisschen zeit mit ihr verbringen, so wie sie mit ihm. Zudem würden noch 3 schwerere spräche als mit ihr für ihn folgen und sie wollte ihn dabei unterstützen und zur Seite stehen.

„Du, Lucius?"

„Ja liebes." Das war das erste Mal, das er sie so nannte, doch es gefiel ihr so gut, das sie nichts dazu sagte, sondern nur leicht errötete.

„Ich würde dich und auch Severus und Draco gerne noch ein wenig besser kennenlernen, daher wollte ich fragen, ob ich noch eine weile hierbleiben kann. Zuhause erwartet mich sowieso niemand."

Überrascht sah er sie an und strahlte dann voller wärme. Sie hatte extra keine Zeitangabe gemacht, das sie ihn mit den Gesprächen nicht Unterdruck setzten wollte.

„Sehr gerne, ich möchte dich auch besser kennenlernen, du kannst so lange bleiben wie du willst. "

„Gerne Lucius."

So küssten sie sich noch einmal kurz, bevor sie rein zum Mittagessen gingen.


	12. Chapter 12

Zuneigung und der Braukeller

So verbrachte Jennifer einige weitere Tage bei Lucius und sie genoss es, dabei ist nicht nur der Luxus gemeint, sie genoss es auch sehr nicht allein und vor allem bei Lucius, Draco und Severus zu sein.

Immer wieder konnte sie die Tiefen Zuneigungen von allen anwesenden sehen.

Einmal hatte sie gesehen wie liebevoll Severus mit Draco umging, wenn er mit ihm Spazieren ging oder ihn zu Bett brachte, auch konnte sie Draco immer wieder bei Severus im Braukeller entdecken. Wobei das erst seit kurzen, weil sie vorher diesen Teil nicht betreten durfte, erst nach einigen Diskussionen und vor allem nach der letzten Durfte sie Severus beim Brauen zugucken.

Es war erst einige Tage her, da war Jennifer alleine in den Garten gegangen und Severus zu suchen.

Sie fand ihn auch recht schnell, er machte wieder einen Spaziergang mit Draco, der die beiden immer zu dem Kräutergarten führte.

„Siehst du Draco, das sind Venemosa Tentacula. Sie ist eine giftige Tentakelpflanze, weshalb man sehr Vorsichtig sein sollte, wenn man ihre Samen erntet. Du kannst sie jedoch mit einen Klaps auf die Tentakel abwehren, siehst du so. Nun kannst du ganz vorsichtig die Samen ernten. Genauso, das hast du gut gemacht. Wusstest du das die Weasley Zwillinge diese Zutat in ihre Nasch und Schwänz Leckereien verwenden? Das Wissen vermutlich die wenigsten …"

Das und noch ein bisschen mehr sagte Severus sehr sanft zu Draco, während er dessen Hände in seine hält und diese führt um die Pflanze zu ernten. Sanft streichelt er die Hände bei seinem Lob und lächelt Draco ein wenig an, wobei seine Augen Trauer, aber auch Tiefe Zuneigung zeigen.

Jennifer kann genau das Strahlen in Dracos Augen sehen und wie er sich bei Severus anlehnt und seiner Stimme lauscht, während seine Augen aufmerksam auf die Pflanze gerichtet sind.

Jennifer findet, das man erkennen kann wie Draco jeden Tag mehr in diese Welt zurück findet, durch die Hilfe von seinem Vater und auch ein bisschen von ihr, jedoch am meisten durch die Hilfe von Severus.

Lucius scheint dies noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, genauso wenig wie die Gefühle, die die beiden füreinander haben, wobei Jennifer auch nicht glaubte, das die beiden von den Gefühlen des anderen wussten.

Nachdem die 2 fertig sind mit der ernte tritt Jennifer auf diese zu.

„Severus?" Kam Jennifer bettelnd auf ihn zu.

„Nein." Sagte dieser ohne aufzusehen.

„Ach komm schon, bitte."

„Nein." Kam es genervt.

„Das ist so gemein, ich will doch nur mal zu gucken, wie du braust. Ich werde auch ganz still in einer Ecke sitzen und mich ruhig verhalten." Meinte Jennifer trotzig.

„Als ob du das könntest." Schnaubte dieser.

„Natürlich kann ich das. Du darfst mich auch sofort Rausschmeißen, wenn ich dich Nerve."

„Ach, ich darf dich also ″Rausschmeißen″?" Meinte Severus belustigt und stellte sich gerade vor, wie er sie am Kragen packte und wortwörtlich rausschmiss

Jennifer nickte hoffnungsvoll und Severus überlegte.

„Nein."

„Aber warum den nicht? Draco darf aber auch dabei sein." Zog sie ihre Trumpfkarte, welcher zu ihr aufsah und sie zwinkerte diesem zu.

„Das ist was anderes und ich habe Nein gesagt, wie die …" Doch die Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken, als Draco seine Aufmerksamkeit forderte, in dem er ganz leicht an seinem Ärmel zog.

Als Severus zu ihm guckte, wusste er schon, er hatte verloren, den Draco sah ihn bittend an und für einen Moment waren seine Augen wieder in dieser Welt, bevor sie wieder flackerten und hinter dem Schleier verschwanden und dieser runter sah und sich an Severus kuschelte.

Severus seufzte und als er hoch sah, konnte er das triumphierende lächeln von Jennifer sehen.

„Meinetwegen, aber ein Mucks, eine Bewegung und du fliegst raus."

Strahlend nickte Jennifer trat auf ihm zu und gab ihn einen Kuss auf seine Wange, genauso wie Draco.

„Dankeschön. Also dann bis später." Sagte Jennifer und ignorierte den stechenden Blick von Severus und ging davon.

Am selben Tag hatte sie mit in den Braukeller gedurft. Dort angekommen schnappte er sich ihren Arm und setzte sie etwas weiter weg auf einen Stuhl.

„Und da bleibst du sitzen und keinen Mucks, verstanden?"

„Aber so sehe ich doch nichts."

Wieder konnte Severus einen Druck auf seinen Oberarm von Draco spüren und seufzte.

„Meinetwegen dann komm halt etwas näher

…

Stopp

…

Zu nah auch wieder nicht, das wäre zu gefährlich."

Jennifer sah es ein und nickte, setzte sich still auf den Stuhl und guckte zu.

Draco durfte neben Severus stehen, zu gucken und helfen, mit Severus Hilfe. Er führte wieder seine Hände und nach einigen Minuten hatte er Jennifer vergessen.

Es war ein sehr harmonische Bild, Jennifer konnte sehen, wie viel Severus das Brauen beruhigte und faszinierte, so wie ihm die nähe und Hilfe von Draco gefiel.

Als am Ende der trank fertig war, Jennifer war ganz ruhig gewesen, auch wenn ihr viele Fragen auf der Zunge gelegen hatten, blickte Severus auf und sah sie an, sie hatte ihn kurz Zucken gesehen, welches er schnell überspielte, er hatte sie wirklich vergessen.

„Wie ich sehe, kannst du ja wirklich einmal deinen Mund halten, erstaunlich."

„Tja Severus auch ein alter man kann immer noch etwas lernen." Oh sie wusste wie er das hasste, wenn man ihn als alt bezeichnete, dabei empfand sie ihn gar nicht als so alt.

Wütend sah er sie an, bevor er ihr sanftes lächeln sah und sich beruhigte, sie hatte ihn bereits einmal gesagt, dass sie ihn nicht für Alt hielt.

„Touche."

Alle drei grinsten und gingen zum Essen, wobei Lucius sehr erstaunt war, das alle drei gleichzeitig ankamen.

Als Jennifer ihn aufklärte, hatte dieser Severus äußerst erstaunt angesehen, worauf dieser nur meinte.

„Wenn Jennifer sich benehmen kann, bin ich gerne bereit sie in meinen Braukeller, in meiner Anwesendheit, zu lassen." Bevor er wirklich erkannte, was er sagte, waren seine Worte schon hinaus.

Entsetzt sah er Jennifer an welche ihn so was von anstrahlte.

Er hatte ihr doch tatsächlich die Erlaubnis gegeben, immer wieder dabei zu sein, wenn er braute. Er wollte doch nur Lucius Ärgern. Severus fragte sich ob er von allen guten Geistern verlassen war.

Daraufhin war Lucius in schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen.

Auch an diesen Abend konnte Jennifer sehen wie liebevoll Lucius Draco fütterte und ihm im Bad half, immer wieder streichelte er seinen Rücken oder über seinen Kopf, doch seine Augen waren dabei immer sehr traurig und wenig hoffnungsvoll, was Jennifer überhaupt nicht verstand.

Sie würde ihn bald dazu bringen müssen, mit Draco zu reden, das wäre wichtig für beide, doch vorher sollte sich ein anderes Gespräch dazwischen schieben


	13. Chapter 13

Zwischenkapitel in Kapitel 3.2

Extra Kapitel Lucius vs. Einkaufen

„Na dann los."

Zusammen gingen Sie zuerst einmal zu den Einkaufswagen, Lucius wollte einfach Einen raus ziehen, doch es klappte nicht.

Jennifer zeigt ihm eine 1€ münze und legte Sie in das Fach, am Griff des Einkaufswagens, wodurch sich die Kette löste. Dann deutete Sie auf das Fach, wo eine Zeichnung zusehen war.

„Hier siehst du welche Münzen darein passen, ist gibt auch extra Chips, die man dafür kaufen kann. Am Ende des Einkaufs bekommst Du diese bzw. Die münze dann wieder, es gilt nur als fand."

Er nickte und schob den Einkaufswagen vor den laden und wusste nicht weiter. Er sah Jennifer und Severus an. Diese zeigte auf die Tür, auf der einen war ein Pfeil und auf der anderen das Verkehrsschild für einfährt verboten, das erklärte Jennifer dann auch Lucius und Severus, woraufhin Lucius dann die richtige Tür nahm, jedoch sich kurz erschreckte als diese automatisch aufging. Wieder bekam er die Erklärung von Jennifer dafür.

Drinnen angekommen schlenderten sie erstmal am Obst vorbei, da Jennifer hierzu nichts erklären musste, genauso wie ihm Brotbereich. Nun waren sie in der Kühl- und Gefrier- Abteilung.

Immer wieder sah Lucius diese komischen Truhen an, bis Jennifer plötzlich meinte, er solle doch mal eine öffnen und Pizzas herausholen.

Sofort versuchte er diese zu Öffnen, was ihm nach einen kurzen Seitenblick auf eine Dame neben ihm, die auch eine Truhe öffnete, recht schnell gelang.

Als er jedoch seine Hand hinein streckte und die Pizzapackung berührte zischte er nur und versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, wie kalt es wirklich war.

„Warum ist es da drin so kalt?" Fragte er dennoch neugierig.

„Damit die Sachen alle schön frisch bleiben."

„Aber so kann man das doch gar nicht essen."

„Richtig, dafür haben wir Geräte um diese aufzutauen oder fertig zu kochen."

„Diese Logik verstehe ich nicht."

„Das liegt daran, das wir alles frisch einkaufen, manchen Mu … Menschen es, aber nicht möglich ist jeden Tag einzukaufen." Meinte Severus nun, wobei er straffend von Lucius angesehen wurde, da dieser ihn als dumm darstellte vor Jennifer.

„Ja genau Severus. Die meisten schaffen es durch ihre Arbeit auch nur am Wochenende groß einzukaufen."

Daraufhin kamen sie bei den Wasch und Putzmittel an.

Lucius schnappte sich eines der Waschmittel und schaute es merkwürdig an.

„Kann man das Trinken?" Fragte Lucius, aber Severus seufzte nur.

„Nein Lucius, das ist zum Waschen."

„Aber das machen doch die Haus …" Wollte Lucius sagen wurde aber von Severus unterbrochen.

„Ja das machen deine Haushälter, aber auch die brauchen dazu Waschmittel." Lucius dem gar nicht aufgefallen war, das Severus ihn wegen dem Wort Hauselfen unterbrochen hatte, da er weiter auf die Flaschen starrte, fragte.

„Wirklich?"

„Nein nicht wirklich."

Nun sah Lucius Severus an und Severus sagte eindringlich.

„NORMALE Menschen bekommen nicht einfach saubere Sachen oder kaufen sich einfach neue, NORMALE Menschen müssen sie waschen."

„OH." Nun hatte Lucius den Wink verstanden, Hauselfen brauchte natürlich kein Waschmittel, dafür hatten sie Zauberei.

Plötzlich nahm in Jennifer die Flasche aus der Hand und öffnete sie.

„Hier riech mal, so riecht dann deine Wäsche, wenn sie fertig gewachsen wurde."

Lucius roch daran und rümpfte die Nase.

„Natürlich riecht es dann nicht so intensive, sondern nur leicht danach." Kicherte Jennifer, bei Lucius Blick.

Als sie weiter gingen erblickte Lucius eine Toilettenbürste und nahm sie in die Hand.

„Das benutzt man um die Toiletten zu Säubern."

Sofort hatte Lucius das Ding angeekelt fallen lassen, wobei Severus sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen konnte.

Eilig schritt er weiter und Jennifer hob die Bürste auf und legte es Kopfschüttelnd zurück, wobei sie ihm noch hinterher rief.

„Die Bürste ist doch noch gänzlich unbenutzt."

Aber Lucius ging das gehörte ignorierend einfach weiter.

Dann kamen sie an dem Aktionstisch an, wo vielerlei Dinge waren und Lucius immer wieder was in die Hand nahm und nachfragte was und wofür das war.

Einmal hatte er ein kleines viereckiges Ding in der Hand.

„Was ist das?"

„Das ist ein Handy, damit kann man Überweite Entfernungen Telefonieren."

„Telefonieren?" Fragte Lucius, was Jennifer doch etwas stutzig werden ließ, so was kannte doch jeder.

„Naja telefonieren eben, wenn du mit jemanden Sprechen willst, der weiter Weg wohnt. Willst du mich jetzt veräppeln?"

„Äh …" Hilflos sah er zu Severus.

„Lucius regelt seine Geschäfte persönlich, wenn er mit jemanden reden will, dann fliegt er einfach dahin und er telefoniert auch nicht, das macht seine … äh … Sekretärin." Versuchte Severus sich raus zu reden.

„Hm … ok. Trotzdem sollte er das Wissen was Telefonieren ist."

„Ich habe das Wort einfach nicht richtig verstanden." Behauptete dieser nun Felsenfest.

„Willst du damit sagen ich nuschle oder so, Lucius?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich … äh … Ich hatte es einfach nicht richtig verstanden."

„Ok."

Sagte Jennifer einfach, da sie vermutete, das er nicht zu geben wollte, das er schon etwas Taub auf den Ohren ist wegen seines Alters oder so. Es schien ihn jedenfalls unangenehm, weshalb sie es auf sich beruhen ließ.

Jetzt kamen sie in die Drogerie Abteilung und prompt hatte Lucius Kondome in der Hand, als Severus das sah, blieb er einige Meter von ihm entfernt stehen und tat so als kenne er ihn nicht.

„Sie mal Severus." Meinte Lucius fasziniert, wobei er nicht wusste, was er da in den Händen hielt.

„Nein." Verwirrt sah Lucius sich um.

„Severus nun schau doch mal." Sagte Lucius und ging auf ihn zu.

„Bleib sofort da stehen und komm nicht näher."

Jennifer sah sich das belustigt an und Lucius blieb verdutzt stehen und sah auf die Packung.

„Warum den? Was ist den mit dir los Severus?"

Die Leute um sie herum fingen schon an zu tuscheln.

„Nun guck doch mal, vielleicht ist das ja was für dich."

Noch lauteres Getuschel ertönte und ein leicht verlegender Severus, der Stur weg sah, wobei er nach Lucius Worten nun Jennifer flehentlich und ärgerlich, aufgrund ihres Kicherns ansah. Sein Blick sagte, "Mach was." Und sie erbarmte sich seiner.

„Sag mal Lucius, weißt du eigentlich was du da in der Hand hältst?"

„Na Kondome. Steht ja drauf."

„Weißt du auch was das ist?" Lachte Jennifer nun, was Lucius noch mehr verwirrte und er langsam sagte.

„Nein."

Nun ging Jennifer etwas näher zu ihm.

„Die sind für deinen kleinen Freund."

„Mein kleiner Freund? Ich habe keinen kleinen Freund." Wollte Lucius verwirrt und leicht verärgert wissen.

„Oh Pardon, ich konnte ja nicht wissen, das dein kleiner Freund nicht klein sondern groß ist.

Also ist das hier für deinen großen Freund." Machte sich Jennifer einen Spaß daraus.

„Na siehst du Severus, das ist also doch was für dich, aber wieso erst klein, du siehst doch das er nicht klein ist."

Nun sah Jennifer zu Severus.

„Oh ja das sehe ich."

Musterte sie Severus, der immer noch am liebsten im Erdboden versinken wollte und brach in Gelächter aus.

„Nein Lucius ich reden von deinen besten Stück und bevor du das auch wieder falsch verstehst, so wie du guckst, ich reden von deinem Penis."

„Oh … OH!" Nun wurde auch Lucius leicht rot und sah sich die Packung noch mal an.

„Soll ich dir erklären, wofür? Vermutlich brauchst du das bei deiner Frau nicht."

Er nickte leicht, während er noch immer auf die Packung guckte.

Doch bevor sie anfangen konnte, meinte er noch schnell.

„Ich habe keine Frau, ich bin geschieden."

Darauf sagte Jennifer erstmal nichts, bevor sie mit der Erklärung begann.

„Also Mann zieht sich das über und es schützt vor einer Schwangerschaft, sowie vor Geschlechtskrankheiten."

Kurz sah Lucius sie an und dann wieder zu der Packung, bevor er diese wieder weg legte.

Nein sowas brauchte er wirklich nicht, dafür gab es ihn der Zaubererwelt angenehmere Lösungen, fand Lucius.

Schweigend gingen sie weiter und beendeten auch bald darauf den Einkauf.

Komplettes Kapitel anzeigen


	14. Chapter 14

Sie würde ihn bald dazu bringen müssen, mit Draco zu reden, das wäre wichtig für beide, doch vorher sollte sich ein anderes Gespräch dazwischen schieben.

Severus

Gemütlich saßen Lucius und Jennifer im Wohnzimmer beisammen, Lucius mit einem Glas Wein und Jennifer mit einem Glas Saft. Jennifer hatte sich an Lucius gelehnt und beide sahen ins Feuer.

Plötzlich wurde die ruhe durch ein Klopfen und einer hereintretenden Person unterbrochen.

„Störe ich?" Fragte Severus sanft.

Lucius, sah Jennifer an, doch diese schüttelte den Kopf, daraufhin antwortete Lucius.

„Nein, mein Freund komm nur herein."

Somit betrat Severus das Wohnzimmer ganz und setzte sich auf einen der Sessel, eine weile sah auch er schweigend ins Feuer, bis er das Wort an Jennifer richtet.

„Ihr habt also geredet? Du weißt also über unsere Vergangenheit Bescheid?" Sagte Severus ruhig, während er noch immer ins Feuer guckte, sein blick ein wenig getrübt.

„Ja." Hauchte Jennifer.

„Ich kenne Lucius Sichtweise davon." Sagte Jennifer nun mit starker Stimme.

„Verstehe." Kam es wieder gehaucht von Severus und nun sahen alle wieder still ins Feuer.

Nach einigen Minuten sagte Jennifer.

„Ich denke ich sollte euch nun alleine lassen, ihr solltet reden."

„Nein." Kam es zweistimmig, noch bevor sie ihren Satz ganz beenden konnte und beide sahen sie an.

Verdutzt sah sie die beiden an. Severus räusperte sich kurz, bevor er ruhig weiter sprach.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein."

Noch immer sah er sie an und nickte ihr zu, nun sah sie zu Lucius der als sie aufgestanden war, ihre Hand festgehalten hatte, auch dieser nickte nur und zog sie wieder zurück in seine Arme.

Während Lucius in sein Weinglas schaute, Severus sein Blick auf seine Hände gerichtet war, schaute Jennifer beide abwechselnd Stirnrunzelnd an.

Nun sowie es aussah musste sie das Gespräch beginnen.

„Lucius erzählte mir, das ihr euch aus der Schule kennt?"

„Ja. Lucius war in seinem letzten Jahr als ich eingeschult wurde.

Er half mir mich in Slytherin zurechtzufinden, sowie Freundschaften zu schließen und nahm mich sozusagen unter seine Fittiche.

Schnell hatte er auch mein Talent für Zaubertränke erkannt und förderte mich."

„Verstehe und da seit ihr dann auch freunde geworden?"

„Ja, zwar nicht sofort, doch nach einer weile habe ich ihn als meinen Freund gesehen."

Lucius hörte nur stumm der Unterhaltung zu.

„Und dann hat er dich dem dunklen Lord vorgestellt?"

„Richtig, er hatte ihm von meinem Talent in Zaubertränke erzählt und er war direkt begeistert und wollte mich treffen."

„Bist du freiwillig zu einem von ihnen geworden."

„Ja." Severus hatte dieses Wort so voller Abscheu ausgesprochen.

„Obwohl du wusstest, was dich erwartet?"

„Ich hatte gedacht ich wüsste es."

„Hat dir Lucius nicht erzählt, wie es da abging?"

„Ich wusste nur zu einem gewissen Teil, was dort passierte."

Nun stockte Jennifer, sie wusste sie musste es sagen, damit Lucius endlich mit redete, doch sie wollte ihn nicht schmerzen.

„Lucius hat dich also ins offene Messer rennen lassen?"

„Nein." Sagte Severus aufgebracht, doch als Jennifer ihn zu nickte beruhigte er sich wieder.

„Nein, ich war blind und es war mir egal. Ich wollte nur macht und …"

„Das ist nicht wahr." Kam es nun von Lucius geflüstert und doch hatten wir ihn verstanden, als er Severus unterbrach.

Wieder lag Lucius blick in seinem Glas.

„Was hast du gesagt Lucius?" Fragte Jennifer trotzdem nach um ihn am Reden zu halten.

„Ich sagte das es nicht wahr ist." Nun sah er auf und zu Severus.

„Ich habe dich in diese Kreise gebracht, ich habe dafür gesorgt, das der Lord sich für dich interessiert. ICH BIN SCHULD, DAS DU DAMIT HINEIN GEZOGEN WURDEST. ICH WUSSTE WAS DORT PASSIERTE." Lucius war immer lauter geworden und zum Schluss schrie er nur noch.

„Nein Lucius, du bist nicht schuld. Es war meine Entscheidung. Meine ganz alleine.

Hättest du mich nicht dem dunklen Lord vorgestellt, hätte es jemand anderes getan.

Ich wollte das, du hättest es nicht verhindern können.

Mir hätten die ganzen Anzeichen auch auffallen können, doch es war mir egal.

Du warst und bist mein Freund, du wolltest mir nur eine Chance geben, zu der Zeit, war für dich diese Lebensweise noch richtig und eine Ehre und ich als dein Freund sollte diese Ehre auch bekommen.

Du wolltest nur das Beste für mich." Sagte Severus zu Lucius, dabei sah er ihm fest in die Augen und sprach mit fester Stimme zu diesem.

„Und doch hätte ich dich fast getötet."

„Wie meinst du das?" Wollte Severus verwirrt wissen.

„Ich habe dich zu Ihm geschickt, obwohl ich wusste, das er dich töten würde.

Ich habe dich nicht einmal gewarnt.

Du bist mein freund, der Pate meines Sohnes und doch habe ich dich in den Tod geschickt, habe dich ins Messer laufen lassen." Sagte Lucius leise und doch wütend auf sich selber, er verabscheute sich selber dafür und das konnte man hören.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du siehst das falsch, den ER wollte mich töten, nicht DU.

Was hättest du den schon tun sollen?"

„WAS ICH HÄTTE TUN SOLLEN? ICH HÄTTE DICH WENIGSTENS WARNEN KÖNNEN."

„Dann wärst du jetzt Tod."

„Na und?

Besser als seinen Freund zu verraten.

Du hast doch auch alles getan um Draco zu beschützen, um alle zu retten,

du hättest genauso gut Sterben können

und doch hast du es getan.

Du hattest keine Angst,

du warst kein Feigling." Sagte Lucius immer hysterischer.

Severus war mitten während Lucius redete aufgestanden, dieser hatte ihn dabei nicht angesehen, weshalb er nicht sah, wie dieser auf ihn zu kam, daher rechnete er auch nicht mit dem was jetzt kam.

KLATSCH

Severus hatte Lucius eine richtig heftige Ohrfeige verpasst und er war verdammt wütend.

„DAS KANN NICHT DEIN ERNST SEIN. DENKST DU AUCH EINMAL AN DEINEN SOHN?

WAS WÄRE AUS IHM GEWORDEN, WENN DU JETZT TOD WÄRST?

KANNST DU MIR DAS MAL SAGEN?

DU MAGST ZWAR NICHT DER MUTIGSTE SEIN, DOCH ICH HABE DEINE FREUNDSCHAFT IMMER GESCHÄTZT UND ICH HABE DIR NIE AUCH NUR EINEN VORWURF GEMACHT.

DEN DU HATTEST FAMILIE.

AUCH ICH HATTE ANGST AUFZUFLIEGEN, ZU STERBEN, DOCH ICH HATTE KEINE FAMILIE DIE ICH BESCHÜTZEN MUSSTE ODER FÜR DIE ICH ÜBERLEBEN MUSSTE.

DAS HAT ÜBERHAUPT NICHTS MIT FEIGE ZU TUN, NUR DUMMKÖPFE HABEN KEINE ANGST UND RENNEN IN DEN OFFEN TOD.

ICH WEIß DAS DU KEIN DUMMKOPF BIST.

Und doch wollte ich für dich und Draco überleben.

Ich wusste was auf mich zu kommt, als ich zu dem dunklen Lord ging, ich habe es nicht nur gewusst, ich habe es auch in deine Augen gesehen.

Dich trifft keine Schuld und habe dir nie die Schuld an etwas gegeben.

Es waren immer meine eigenen Entscheidungen gewesen.

…

außerdem habe auch ich dir nie erzählt, das ich für die andere Seite kämpfte."

Zu Anfang hatte Severus vor Lucius gestanden und ihn angeschrienen um zum Schluss ist er wieder leiser geworden und seine Wut war verpufft.

Nach der Ohrfeige hatte Lucius sich die Wange mit seiner Freien Hand gehalten, diese war nämlich ziemlich rot angeschwollen und tat auch ganz schön weh, dabei hatte er Severus geschockt angesehen. Severus hatte sich, nachdem er aufgehört hatte zu schreien, vor ihm hingehockt und ruhig weiter gesprochen, dabei hatte er Kontakt zu ihm gesucht, in dem er eine seiner Hände auf seinen Knie gelegt hatte und dieses zum Schluss drückte.

Jennifer hatte ihn noch nie so laut werden sehen, meist wenn er wütend war wurde er eher leise und fing an zu zischen, sie hatten ihn aber auch noch nie soviel auf einmal reden bzw. schreien gehört und schaute ihn aufgrund dessen mit aufgerissenen Augen an.

Nach einer Minute bemerkte Severus die Aufmerksamkeit, die ihm zuteil wurde. Leicht wurde er verlegen, er hatte einfach nicht mehr an sich halten könnten, er hatte zwar vermutet das Lucius Gedanken in die Richtung gingen, doch das es so schlimm war, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, weshalb er auch so wütend geworden war.

Langsam stand er auf, sah Lucius nochmal eindringlich an.

„Ich hoffe du hast das jetzt verstanden.

Ich will nie wieder hören, das du lieber gestorben wärst und Draco alleine gelassen hättest.

Oder das du schuld an meiner Lage hast.

Verstanden?"

Lucius sah immer noch ziemlich verdattert aus und konnte deshalb nur nicken.

„Das hoffe ich für dich." Mit diesen Worten drehte Severus sich um und ging zu seinem Sessel, auch er trank nun einen Schluck Wein, den er sich jetzt eingeschenkt hatte und sah wieder zum Kamin.

Danach war es noch eine sehr lange zeit ruhig, doch es war keine unangenehme Stille, sie zeugte von Harmonie.

Irgendwann, Jennifer war fast an Lucius Seite eingeschlafen, als er sich wieder normal hingesetzt und seinen Wein getrunken hatte, kamen die Worte sanft und leise gehaucht über seine Lippen.

„Ich danke dir mein Freund."

Severus der diese Worte gehört hatte, schaute Lucius kurz an, auch dieser sah zu ihm und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Nun lächelte Severus leicht und nickte nur, als Lucius das sah, begann auch er leicht zu lächeln.

Irgendwann war Severus ins Bett gegangen und auch Lucius hatte erst Jennifer in ihr Bett gebracht, bevor er selber in sein eigenes verschwand.

Wieder konnte er etwas besser schlafen und es suchten ihn weniger Alpträume heim.

Lucius war nun ein Stück weiter auf seinen Weg zum inneren Frieden gegangen.


	15. Chapter 15

Lucius war nun ein Stück weiter auf seinen Weg zum inneren Frieden gegangen.

Aussprache Draco

Am nächsten Morgen war das Frühstück angenehm friedvoll, es war durchzogen von Erleichterung

Sowohl bei Lucius als auch bei Severus konnte man die Erleichterung deutlich am Gesicht sehen.

Die Gesichter waren voller zufrieden und Gelassenheit bis …

Ja bis Draco den Raum betrat und die Anspannung und Traurigkeit in den Gesichtern zurück kehrte.

Jennifer gefiel dies gar nicht und dachte nach, wie sie das Ändern könnte.

Aus diesen Grund verabschiedete sie sich und wollte etwas alleine im Park spazieren gehen um nachzudenken, als sie aufgehalten wurde.

Draco schien die Stimmung der anderen genau wahrzunehmen und noch bevor etwas gegessen hatte stand er auf, als er hörte das Jennifer gehen wollte, hielt er sie an der Hand fest.

Eigentlich wollte sie ja alleine nachdenken, aber das wäre die Chance mal mit Draco zu reden, wobei es eher ein Monolog wird, aber gut.

„Was ist Draco, möchtest du mit?"

Draco nickte.

„Gut. Lucius, Draco und ich sind etwas im Park spazieren bis später."

Erst wollte Lucius etwas dagegen sagen, da er es für gefährlich hielt, es könnte ja was passieren, dann aber fasste er sich, und er nickte beiden zu.

Er vertraute Jennifer voll und ganz, sie würde schon aufpassen.

Der angrenzende Park an Malfoy-Manor war riesig und so voller verschiedener Blumen, die Sonne war angenehm warm und kein Wölkchen war am Himmel.

So beschloss sie sich mit Draco vor den Teich zu setzten und abwechselnd den Fischen beim Schwimmen, den Bäumen beim leichten wehen, so wie einigen Blättern beim Tanzen zuzusehen, während sie immer noch Händchen hielten.

„Draco?"

Dieser drückte ihre Hand leicht als Zustimmung, das er ihr zu hörte, sein Blick war auf den Teich gerichtet.

„Du weißt du kannst nicht ewig in deiner Welt bleiben."

Zitternd klammerte sich Draco mit seiner Hand an Jennifers.

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie schlimm das war, was du erlebt hast, aber hier sind Menschen die sich sorgen, die dich lieben und die dich brauchen."

Das Zittern wurde weniger und die Hand verkrampfte sich nur noch ganz leicht.

„Egal was sein wird, dein Vater und Severus werden hier sein und dir helfen.

Sie haben ähnliches erlebt und können dir so mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen."

Jennifer strich mit ihren Daumen über seine Hand und sah ihn an.

„Weißt du sie machen sich Vorwürfe, sie geben sich die Schuld an deinem Zustand."

Nun sah er sie auch an und zwar entsetzt, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte und weg sah.

„Doch genau das tun sie. Ich will dich zu nichts drängen Draco, du hast alle Zeit der Welt, aber du sollst wissen du bist nicht allein.

…

Wir sind hier."

Starr den Blick auf den Teich gerichtet nickte er und sie drückte nochmal seine Hand, bevor beide aufstanden und zurück gingen.

Kurz vor der Tür angekommen richtete Jennifer nochmal das Wort an ihn, bevor sie ihm noch mal zu lächelt, sich von ihm löste und in ihr Zimmer verschwindet.

„Ich werde deinen Vater heute Abend um 19 Uhr bitten in den mittleren Salon zu kommen, den du so sehr magst. Es ist deine Entscheidung ob du auch kommen möchtest um mit ihm zu reden, sowie die Entscheidung bei euch liegt, ob ich dabei sein soll oder nicht."

Eine halbe stunde vor der Zeit ging Jennifer in den mittleren Salon und richtete in etwas her, sie bat die Elfen um beruhigende Duftaromen für den Raum, sowie eine angenehme und entspannende Beleuchtung, der Kamin wurde angefacht und knisterte schön und strahlte eine einnehmende wärme aus.

Auf dem Tisch stand leckerer Tee, den beide sehr mochten und ein paar Gebäcke, nun konnte es los gehen. Jennifer setzte sich auf die breite Couch.

10 Minuten vor 19 Uhr öffnete sich die Tür und zu Jennifers Überraschung trat Draco ein und setzte sich neben sie, seine Augen waren nur leicht mit einem Schleier durchzogen und strahlten Unsicherheit und doch Entschlossenheit auf, jedoch nur bis Lucius hereinkam und dieser das Wort an Jennifer richtete, wobei seine Stimme etwas eisiger klang.

„Was soll das? Was macht Draco hier?"

Draco wollte schon mit gesengten Kopf und fast geschlossenen Augen aufstehen und den Raum verlassen, als Jennifer ihn zurück hielt.

„Ich habe ihn genauso wie dich hierher gebeten." Zischte sie ihn mit wütend funkelnden Augen an.

Lucius gefiel das gar nicht, so in den Hinterhalt gelockt wurden zu sein, Gespräche mit seinen Sohn ging er eigentlich immer gekonnt aus dem Weg, da dieser ja auch nicht sprach.

Er überlegte ob er gehen sollte doch der wütende Blick seitens Jennifer ließ ihn stocken.

„Draco ist bereit um mit dir zu reden und solltest du jetzt gehen, wird es das letzte Mal sein, das er es ist. Überlege also gut." Sagte Jennifer bedrohlich leise, richtete ihren Blick auf Draco und strich ihm beruhigend über die Hände während sie im so leise das nur er es hören kann beruhigenden Sachen zu flüsterte.

„Er ist nur erschrocken. Er mag es nicht wenn man ihm überfährt, er will genauso mit dir reden, wie du mit ihm …"

Sie wusste, hätte sie ihm gesagt, was sie vorhatte, hätte er sich irgendwie davor gedrückt.

Noch einen Moment und Lucius setzte sich in dem Sessel neben Draco und sah angespannt und stur ins Feuer.

Jennifer seufzte auf.

Da niemand ihr sagte sie solle gehen, blieb sie.

„Lucius könntest du Draco erzählen was du mir erzählt hast?"

Geschockt sah er sie an.

„Ich meine nicht alles, nur die Sachen, die ihn mit betreffen."

Lucius sah zu Draco und dieser sah ihn mit leichtem Schleiern in den Augen aufmerksam an.

Lucius richtete seinen Blick wieder zum Feuer nahm sich einen Schluck Tee, bevor er nochmal heftig schluckte. Man konnte seine Nervosität im Raum spüren und doch überwand er sich, räusperte sich und begann zu sprechen.

„Du weißt das dein Großvater ein überzeugter Anhänger von IHM war und er hatte mich auch zu solch einen erzogen und das mit hoher Strafen, wenn ich nicht gehorchte.

Deine Mutter und ich wurde zwangsverheiratet, auch das weißt du bereits und wir wurden gezwungen einen Erben zu zeugen,

trotzdem haben wir dich immer geliebt, von Anfang an.

…

Ich wollte es immer besser machen, als mein Vater, doch ein mal in diesen Kreisen, steckt man fest. Mit deiner Geburt hatte sich alles geändert, alles was ich von da an wollte war die Sicherheit meiner Familie.

…

Ich begann mich für meine taten zu grämen und bekam Schuldgefühle, da Kinder in deinem Alter starben und mir immer wieder zeigten, es könntest du sein.

Ich hatte immer gehofft dich irgendwie daraus halten zu können, dich als rechte Hand vor den grausamsten Aufträgen verschonen zu können und dir andere harmlosere Aufträge geben zu können.

…

Ich wusste, das ich dich niemals ganz davon fernhalten könnte, dafür war ER zu versessen.

Doch durch mein Verhalten und das deiner Umgebung wurdest du immer weiter mit hineingezogen und durch mein Versagen bekamst du den härtesten aller Aufträge, ich wusste dieser Auftrag würde dich, solltest du ihn ausführen Brechen und wenn nicht, würdest du Sterben.

…

Wir waren hilflos und wussten nicht was wir tun sollten.

Deine Mutter und ich beschlossen mit Severus zu reden und er versprach uns dir beizustehen, darüber war ich sehr froh.

…

Ich weiß nicht was du während der Schlacht alles erlebt hast und kann es mir nur zusammenreimen aus Erzählung, da du seitdem nicht sprichst.

…

Es muss furchtbar gewesen sein und all das nur meinetwegen.

…"

Eine weile war es Still als auf einmal eine krächzende Stimme erklang.

„Du … hast … keine … Schuld."

Mit großen Augen sah Lucius seinen Sohn an und konnte es nicht fassen, der Schleier war vollständig verschwunden.

Draco hatte nun bemerkt das es wirklich stimmte, was Jennifer ihn sagte und hatte beschlossen einmal in seinen Leben stark und mutig zu sein, sich der Realität zu stellen.

„Doch Draco ich …"

Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ich verzeih dir, auch wenn ich viel mehr Vol … Voldemort die Schuld an alles gebe, ohne ihn wäre es nie soweit gekommen." Seine Stimme kratzte noch etwas, aber langsam wurde es besser, also trank er noch einen Schluck.

„Auch ich trage eine teil der Schuld, den auch ich habe mich blenden lassen von der Macht, genauso wie du Vater. Auch Reinblüter machen Fehler." Zum Schluss hin lächelte Draco ein bisschen.

Lucius stand auf, kniete sich vor seinen Sohn und zog ihn in die Arme, Draco erwiderte diese und beide weinten eine Weile und flüsterten sich belangloses Sachen zu.

Als Lucius sich etwas von Draco entfernte wischte er zuerst seine und dann Dracos tränen weg, lächelte ihn an und sagte.

„Ich hab dich lieb mein Sohn und ich danke dir."

„Ich dich auch Vater." Hickste Draco und ein weiteres hicksen erklang.

Beide sahen zur Seite und erblickten eine heulende Jennifer.

Jennifer hatte die ganze Zeit ruhig daneben gesessen und nach und nach füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen, irgendwann konnte sie diese nicht mehr zurück halten.

„Was? Ich bin nun mal sehr nah am Wasser gebaut." Meinte diese nun schmollend als die beiden sie erst überrascht, dann erschrocken und zuletzt belustigt ansahen.

Nun begannen Draco und Lucius aus vollen Herzen zu lachen und schlossen Jennifer in ihre Arme.

Diese begann nach kurzer Zeit auch befreit mitzulachen, wie die anderen beiden.

Als sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten, begann Draco zu gähnen.

„Du solltest ins Bett." Meinte Lucius,

Dieser nickte stand auf und zog Jennifer kurz mit auf, dieser schaute überrascht, wurde aber sofort in eine Umarmung gezogen und Draco flüsterte ihr zu.

„Danke."

Erleichtert streichelte sie ihm über den Rücken.

„Gerne."

Er löste sich von ihr, küsste sie auf die Wange, drückte noch seinen Vater, doch bevor er verschwand, sagte er noch.

„Ihr habt meinen Segen. Gute Nacht."

„Nacht." Kam es von Lucius und Jennifer, sie setzte sich wieder zu Lucius und beide kuschelten sich aneinander.

„Ich haben meinen Sohn wieder." Flüsterte Lucius.

„Du hattest ihn nie verloren." Flüsterte Jennifer zurück und er nickte.

Heute Nacht schlief Jennifer bei Lucius, da er diese nähe jetzt brauchte.

Kuschelnd schliefen sie ein.


	16. Chapter 16

„Ich haben meinen Sohn wieder." Flüsterte Lucius.

„Du hattest ihn nie verloren." Flüsterte Jennifer zurück und er nickte.

Heute Nacht schlief Jennifer bei Lucius, da er diese nähe jetzt brauchte.

Kuschelnd schliefen sie ein.

Beziehung?

Gähnend wachte Jennifer auf, als die Sonne sie blendete, sie rieb sich ihre Augen und setzte sich auf.

Zuerst sah sie sich verwirrt um, bevor ihr die gestrigen Geschehnisse einfielen.

Nun blickte sie neben sich in Lucius friedlich schlafendes Gesicht und lächelte.

Die Nacht war er sehr kuschel bedürftig gewesen und hatte sie immer wieder fester in seine Arme gezogen, während sein Kopf in ihrer Hals beuge lag. Überraschenderweise war er durch ihr aufsetzen nicht erwacht, jetzt begann er sich aber wieder näher zu ihr zu kuscheln und schlang seine Arme um ihre Hüfte und schmiegte sich an ihr, den Kopf auf ihren Schoß.

Schmunzelnd strich Jennifer Lucius ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, bevor sie sich zu ihm streckte und ihn sanft küsste.

Seine Augen begannen zu flackern und langsam öffnete er sie, bevor sie sich lösen konnte, legte er ihr eine Hand in den Nacken und zog sie wieder näher und küsste sie gefühlvoll zurück.

„So könnte ich jeden morgen geweckt werden." Sagte er mit leuchtenden Augen.

„Von mir aus sehr gerne." Überrascht sah er sie an.

„Ich habe noch nie so gut geschlafen wie in deiner Nähe." Meinte Jennifer, küsste ihn nochmal kurz bevor sie auf stand, sich ihre Wechselsachen schnappte um sich im Badezimmer umzuziehen.

Lucius sah ihr noch immer verwundert hinterher.

Hieß das jetzt, das sie immer bei mir schlief? Das wäre einfach himmlisch, dachte Lucius.

Als Jennifer umgezogen aus dem Bad kam, lag er immer noch im Bett und schaute löcher in die Luft.

„Worüber denkst du nach?" Wollte Jennifer wissen.

„Über deine Worte." Antwortete Lucius.

Jetzt war es an Jennifer verwirrt zu sein.

„Naja ich habe doch richtig verstanden, das du von nun an hier schlafen wirst oder?"

„Ja, wenn das für dich okay ist."

„Natürlich ist das für mich in Ordnung, aber was heißt das jetzt?"

Nun kicherte Jennifer.

„Ach Lucius, ich habe dir doch schon gesagt was ich für dich fühle und du mir ja irgendwie auch, zumindest hast du es nicht abgestritten. Zudem bist du dabei mit deiner Vergangenheit abzuschließen, dann hat uns noch dein Sohn seinen Segen gegeben, also was will ich mehr.

Ich denke es wird zeit das wir einen Schritt weiter gehen. Oder sehe ich das falsch?"

Lucius Augen weiteten sich, zuerst dachte er daran, das sie Sex meinen könnten, doch dann kam der Gedanke an Heiraten und seine Augen bekamen einen leicht panischen Ausdruck.

Jetzt begann Jennifer herzhaft zu lachen.

„Was du wieder denkst, ich rede davon, das wir zu unsere Beziehung stehen."

„Aber wir sind doch noch gar nicht zusammen."

Jetzt sah ihn Jennifer etwas böse an.

„Und wie nennst du das, wenn man sich hin und wieder küsst, verliebte blicke austauscht und Händchen hält? Auch wenn wir das meinst hinter verschlossenen Türen getan haben, waren wir meiner Meinung nach zusammen, ansonsten hätte ich diese Intimitäten nicht mit dir ausgetauscht."

„Ähm … ja … du hast recht, sehe ich genauso." Stotterte Lucius, so hatte er das gar nicht gesehen und ihr wütender Blick schüchterte ihn doch ein klitzekleines bisschen ein.

„Was ich mit dazu stehe meine ist, das wir darüber reden, willst du überhaupt richtig mit mir zusammen sein und wenn ja möchte ich das du zu mir stehst und dich nicht für mich schämst und wir uns nicht nur hinter verschlossenen Türen küssen und so. Und natürlich würde das auch bedeuten, das wir in unsere Beziehung einen Schritt weiter gehen, aber langsam."

Jetzt sah Lucius sie ernst an und ergriff ihre Hände.

„Es wäre mir eine Ehre dich als meine Lebenspartnerin an meiner Seite zu wissen. Ich werde zu dir stehen und allen zeigen, wie glücklich ich mit dir bin."

Lächelnd küsste Sie Lucius, sie wusste mehr würde sie noch nicht von ihm zu hören bekommen.

„Ich liebe dich auch Lucius und auch mir wäre es eine Ehre."

Beide teilten noch ein paar küsse aus, bevor Jennifer Lucius aufscheuchte sich fertig zu machen, damit sie zum Frühstück kamen.

Nach ein paar Minuten kamen sie in den Salon an, noch waren sie dir ersten aber gerade als sie zum Tisch schritten, öffnete sich die Tür hinter ihnen und Draco kam rein.

Erst sah er sie unsicher an, Lucius hatte seinen Arm um ihre Taille, doch dann breitete Jennifer ihre Arme aus. Draco kam auf sie zu und ließ sich kurz in die Arme nehmen, auch Lucius legte seinen freien Arm um ihn.

Als er sich wieder von den beiden löste, lächelte Draco über das ganze Gesicht.

„Morgen Vater, Morgen Jennifer."

„Morgen Draco." Sagte Jennifer.

„Morgen mein Sohn. Komm, lass uns frühstücken."

Draco nickte und Lucius führte Jennifer zum Tisch Draco hinterher.

Sie saßen bereits eine weile im Salon und hatten in einer angenehmen stille gefrühstückt, als sich die Tür erneut öffnete und Severus herein trat.

„Morgen." Kam es von ihm und es wurde ihm drei stimmig geantwortet.

Zuerst stockte er doch dann tat er es als Einbildung ab und setzte sich.

Nun sah er zu Jennifer hinüber diese Strahlte dermaßen, das er misstrauisch wurde und die Stirn in falten zog. Diese deutete auf einmal auf Draco, aus Reflex drehte Severus sich zu eben diesen und erstarrte.

Klare graue Augen sahen ihn unsicher und trotzdem leicht lächelnd an.

„Hallo … Severus." Sagte Draco, das Onkel runter schluckend

„Draco?" Kam es von Severus verwirrt und seine Augen wurden leicht wässrig, doch er schluckte die Tränen hinunter.

Langsam stand er auf und Schritt auf Draco zu, kniete sich vor ihm, so wie er es die letzten Wochen auch oft getan hatte.

„Ja." Hauchte Draco und um Severus war es geschehen und er zog seinen Patentsohn in die Arme.

„Draco." Hauchte er immer wieder, dieser hatte bereits angefangen zu weinen und krallte sich in Severus Roben fest.

Jennifer schaute sich gerührt dieses Bild vor sich an, bevor sie sich leise erhob und den verwirrten Lucius mit sich zog

„Wir sollten die beiden eine weile alleine lassen."

„Warum?" Meinte dieser Verdattert.

Jennifer konnte wegen der Blindheit ihres Geliebten nur den Kopf schütteln und zog ihm einfach weiter, sie würde ihm wohl aufklären müssen, auch wenn sie fand das es die Aufgabe von Severus und Draco war, aber diesen wahr das im Moment nicht möglich.

Severus löste sich nur ein ganz kleines Stück von Draco, sah ihn an und wischte seine Tränen weg.

„Komm lass uns in den Garten gehen, dann erzählst du mir alles." Das alles betonte er extra, den Severus meinte es so, er sollte ihm all sein leid klagen, seine Kindheit kannte er schon, er meinte eher die Zeit, als er nicht bei ihm sein konnte, die Schlacht.

Draco nickte, nahm die ihm dargebotene Hand von Severus und ließ sich mit ziehen.

„Ich denke auch wir sollten reden." Nuschelte Severus auf dem Weg zum Garten.

An ihrem Lieblingsplatz angekommen, der an einem blühenden Baum, mit Aussicht auf den See war, setzten sie sich an den Baum gelehnt hin.

Eine weile schwiegen sie beide und genossen die Nähe sowie den Ausblick, bis Draco ganz leise zu erzählen anfing, von der Schlacht, dem Tod seines Freundes, von Fenrir und noch mehr.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich Jennifer mit Lucius in den gemütlichen Salon auf die Couch gesetzt und wollte ihn etwas mit küssen ablenken, eine weile gelang es ihr auch.

Plötzlich packte Lucius wieder die Sorge um seinen Sohn und er unterbrach den Kuss, ihm war aufgefallen, was Jennifer versuchte und war leicht wütend darüber.

„Was ist?" Fragte Jennifer nachdem unterbrochenen Kuss, seine Küsse hatten sie alles vergessen lassen und nur ganz langsam kam ihr verstand wieder an die Oberfläche.

„Das weißt du ganz genau." Schmollte er.

Draco war mittlerweile bei den gestrigen Geschehnissen angekommen, Severus war darüber das er außen vorgelassen wurde leicht wütend doch er verstand es auch, es war eine Sache zwischen Vater und Sohn gewesen, also nickte er nur und streichelte Draco beruhigend weiter, während dieser sich bereits an seine Brust gekuschelte hatte, die Tränen waren mittlerweile versiegt.

„Ich bin froh das du wieder da bist, ich dachte schon ich hätte dich verloren." Flüsterte Severus, aber doch so laut das Draco es verstand.

„Ich war immer da, ich brauchte nur etwas Zeit für mich und dann fand ich nicht mehr zurück."

„Ich weiß und ich bin froh, das wir Jennifer getroffen haben."

„Ich auch, ich hab sie jetzt schon sehr gern."

Das versetzte einen Stich in Severus Herz und er versteifte sich.

Draco der dies bemerkte fragte, „Was ist los?"

„Nichts."

„Severus?"

Doch er antwortete nicht, also hob Draco den Kopf und sah ihn an, dieser drehte aber den Kopf Richtung sehe und ließ seinen blick darüber schweifen.

„Du hast sie also gern?"

„Ja."

„Du weißt das dein Vater …"

„SEVERUS, ich meinte doch nicht die Art von mögen, außerdem habe ich ihnen schon meinen Segen gegeben." Protestierte Draco und Severus atmete erleichtert aus, während Draco sich wieder an ihn schmiegte und seinen Herzschlag lauschte.

Jennifer seufzte, ja mittlerweile wusste sie was er meinte.

„Warum sollten wir die beiden alleine lassen."

„Weil sie etwas Zeit zu weit und zum Reden brauchen."

„Wozu? Die beiden können doch auch reden wenn wir dabei sind, es ist ja nicht so als ob …"

Lucius Groschen viel.

„Nein." Hauchte er.

„Doch Lucius, die beiden …" Wollte Jennifer sagten wurde aber unterbrochen.

„Das kann nicht ihr ernst sein, er ist sein Pate und viel zu alt, er könnte sein Vater sein …" Brauste Lucius auf, stand auf und rannte zu ihren Frühstücksalon, bevor Jennifer ihn aufhalten konnte, als er sie dort nicht fand, rannte er fast durchs ganze Manor, bevor er auf die Idee kam einen Hauselfen nach dem Aufenthaltsort seines Sohnes zu fragen.

Jennifer schüttelte nur den Kopf und versuchte Lucius aufzuhalten.

„Du wolltest noch etwas mit mir besprechen?" Fragte Draco nach einer ganzen weile.

Gerade wollte Severus antworten als er einen wütenden Lucius erblickte, aufstand und sich vor Draco stellte. Jennifer hing an seinen Arm und versuchte ihn zu Stoppen, doch er schüttelte sie ab. Draco hatte nun seinen Vater auch bemerkt und wollte auf diesen zu, nicht verstehend was los war, doch Severus hielt ihn auf.

Mit voller Wucht traf Lucius seinen besten Freund und dieser viel zu Boden, Draco eilte direkt an seine Seite und Jennifer an Lucius´s.

„Lucius, hör auf." Doch er ignorierte sie, sie hatte auf den Weg versucht ihm zu erklären, das sich die beiden liebten, aber keine Chance

„Du Mistkerl, wie kannst du es wagen, ich hab dir vertraut, er ist dein Patenkind."

Draco sah verwirrt zu seinen Vater und begriff gar nichts, er wollte gerade fragen was das soll, als Severus wieder aufstand.

„Ich weiß und trotzdem liebe ich ihn."

Sagte Severus ernst und ruhig, er wusste das er sich dem hier stellen musste, er konnte Lucius sogar verstehen, deshalb währte er sich auch nicht, als Lucius ihn ein weiteres mal traf und wieder sackte er zu Boden

„Vater hör auf bitte." sagte Draco und stellte sich vor Severus.

„Geh zur Seite Draco." Kam es von Severus und Lucius, doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf.

Severus hustete und spuckte Blut, weshalb Draco sich zu ihm hockte und flüsterte,

„Du liebst mich?"

Severus konnte nur nicken. Wieder hielt Jennifer Lucius am arm fest.

„Er ist noch ein Kind Severus."

„Nein bin ich nicht, nicht mehr." Draco hatte sich wieder hingestellt und sah seinen Vater ernst und offen an, die letzten Worte hauchte er nur.

Lucius stockte.

„Ich werde nie etwas tun, was er nicht will, ich will nur das er glücklich ist." Sagte Severus abgehackt.

„Du wirst gar nichts tun, hast du verstanden du wirst deine …" Wollte Lucius wieder aufbegehren, wurde aber unterbrochen.

„Ich liebe ihn auch." Sagte Draco laut und alle verstummten und sahen ihn an, was diesen erröten ließ und doch flüsterte er nochmal, „Ich liebe Severus."

Zuerst wollte Lucius erwidern das er in seinen alter noch gar nicht wüsste, was liebe ist, aber der ernste Ausdruck in dessen Augen und die Überzeugung darin, ließen ihn stocken und begreifen.

„Ich warne dich wehe du tust ihm weh." Sagte Lucius an Severus gerichtet und sah ihn ernst an, dieser nickte ernst zurück.

Strahlend fiel Draco seinen Vater um den Hals, dieser umarmte ihn, als sich wieder lösten, hauchte er ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn

„Ich will nur das du endlich glücklich bist."

„Das werde ich."

Dann drehte sich beide um, Lucius ging mit Jennifer wieder ins Manor und Draco ging zu Severus und heilte seine Wunden.

„Du liebst mich wirklich?" Wollte Draco noch einmal wissen, während er Severus wunden heilte und ihn nicht ansah, er hätte nie gedacht, das Severus seine Gefühle erwidert und ihn nur als Patentsohn mag.

Severus griff mit seiner Hand Dracos Kinn und brachte diesen dazu ihn anzusehen.

„Ja, ich liebe dich über alles."

„Ich liebe dich auch." Hauchte Draco und lehnte sich genauso wie Severus vor, ihre Lippen trafen aufeinander und teilten nun endlich den von beiden sehnsüchtig erwartenden Kuss miteinander.

Immer wieder küssten sie sich, während sie sich zwischen durch über ihre Gefühle unterhielten, über ihre zukünftige Beziehung und über ihr zukünftiges Leben.

Lucius hatte sich bereits auf der Couch nieder gelassen und seufzte

„Er wird glücklich sein." Meinte Jennifer bestimmt und kümmerte sich um Lucius aufgeplatzte Fingerknöchel, nachdem sie einen Hauselfen um eine Schüssel Wasser, Desinfektionszeug und einen Verband bat.

„Ja ich weiß und doch fällt es mir noch etwas schwer." Sagte Lucius und ließ sich Jennifers Behandlung gefallen, obwohl er wusste, das es mit Magie schneller ging.

„Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen." Lucius nickte und zur Belohnung küsste Jennifer ihn.

Ihr Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher und seine Hände gingen auf Wanderschaft.

„Es ist spät, lass uns ins Bett gehen." Sagte Jennifer und zog Lucius mit sich hoch von der Couch, dieser jedoch packte sie, warf sie über seine Schulter und schritt schnellen Schrittes in ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer unter lauten Protest von dieser, der erst endete als Lucius sie auf das Bett warf und über sie herfiel, jedoch ohne bis zum äußeren mit ihr zu gehen.


	17. Chapter 17

meinsames Schlafzimmer unter lauten Protest von dieser, der erst endete als Lucius sie auf das Bett warf und über sie herfiel.

Verwirrung und Verletzung

Es war bereits Mittag als Jennifer sich aus Lucius Bett schälte, blinzelt, sah sie sich um, von Lucius weit und breit nichts zu sehen.

Gähnend streckte sie sich, als ihr wieder einfiel, das Lucius einen Termin in dieser Zaubererbank hatte, die wie sie sich meinte zu erinnern Gringotts oder so hieß.

Seufzend, weil sie Lucius etwas vermisste, stand Jennifer auf und ging ins Bad.

Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche trat sie nackt in Lucius Schlafzimmer und zog sich etwas Bequemes an, bevor sie mit noch nassen Haaren hinunter ging.

Dort durchquerte sie gerade den Flur, dessen Ende durch eine herabsteigende Treppe zur Eingangshalle führte, von wo aus weiter zu den kleinen Wintergarten konnte, den sie so sehr mochte.

Doch kurz bevor sie die Treppe erreichte hörte sie einen lauten Schrei.

„DRACO."

Zuerst erschrocken blieb sie stehen, bevor sie mit schnellen Schritten zu der Treppe und diese runter lief.

Da der Ausruf so verzweifelt und erschrocken klang, begann Panik in Jennifer aufzusteigen, das Draco etwas passiert sein könnte, dabei bemerkte sie gar nicht, das sie diese Stimme überhaupt nicht kannte.

Es kam wie es kommen musste, wenn Jennifer nur mit Socken an den Füßen eine Marmortreppe runter lief.

Sie stolperte.

Zuerst konnte sie sich noch fangen, doch dann fiel sie, zum Glück war die Treppe nicht sehr lang, so dass sie nur wenige stufen fiel und flach mit den Bauch und Gesicht auf dem Fußboden landete, wobei sie ihre Brille im Flug verloren hatte.

Schnell stand sie auf, das Adrenalin schob den Schmerz der aufgeplatzten Lippe und dem Schrammen auf Seite, drehte sich bereits während des Aufstehens zur Mitte der Halle, da sie dort eine Bewegung im Auge war genommen hatte und lief los.

Dort erkannte sie die Silhouette einer Person, die auf den Fußboden kniete und hörte ein Schluchzen.

Vermutend das es Draco war, lief sie darauf zu, leider jedoch bremste sie zu spät und knallte genau in die Person.

„Au." Kam es von Jennifer.

„Autsch." Hörte sie wieder die Fremde Stimme, doch durch das laute Adrenalin Geräusch in ihren Ohren bemerkte sie immer noch nicht, das es eine fremde stimme war, doch erinnerte sie sich daran, das sie Draco helfen musste.

Sie rappelte sich in eine sitzende Position und sah verwundert eine Frau vor sich liegen.

Ups, dachte Jennifer.

Vorsichtig ergriff sie die Schulter der Frau und half ihr sich aufzusetzen.

„Tut mir leid, alles ok?"

Plötzlich bemerkte Jennifer eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und hörte heran eilende Schritte.

Als sie aufsah erblickte sie Draco neben sich.

„Draco?" Kam es verwirrt von Jennifer. Dieser sah zwar leicht zerknirscht aus, jedoch schien es ihm gut zu gehen, nachdem sie ihn mit angestrengten Augen gemustert hatte.

„Ja. Alles ok mit euch beiden?"

„Mit mir ja." Sagte Jennifer und blickte zu der Frau rüber.

„Mutter, alles ok?" Fragte Draco die Frau.

„Draco?" „Mutter?" Kam es Zeitgleich von Jennifer und Dracos Mutter.

Blinzelnd schaute Jennifer zu der Frau und die Frau blinzelnd zu Draco.

Ein leichtes Kichern riss die beiden aus ihrer Starre, welches von Draco kam.

„Ja und Ja."

Auf einmal tauchte eine Brille, ihre Brille nach längerem hin schauen vor ihrem Sichtfeld auf.

Aufsehend erkannte sie Schwarz, Severus.

„Ich denke die könntest du wieder brauchen, so blind wie du sonst bist. Ich habe sie wieder repariert, deine Verletzungen sollten wir uns gleich auch mal ansehen und versorgen, sonst rastet Lucius aus." Kam es ernst von Severus.

„Danke." Sagte Jennifer nahm ihre Brille und setzte sie auf, nun schaute sie wieder zu der Frau.

Sie war bildhübsch und wie es aussah nicht verletzt, wie Jennifer nach einen kurzen musternden Blick erleichtert feststellte, nur ihr langes blondes Haar, welches zu einen Zopf gebunden war, wurde etwas zerzaust und ihr Gesichtsausdruck war recht geschockt und verwirrt, was wie Jennifer fand irgendwie nicht zu ihr passte.

Doch schnell wand sie sich wieder an Draco und fragte besorgt.

„Alles ok mit dir Draco?"

„Mit mir? Klar, mit mir ist alles ok, aber ich glaube dir geht es nicht gut, so wie du die Treppe runter gestürmt kamst."

Jetzt sah Jennifer ihn leicht wütend an.

„Mit mir auch, entschuldige das ich mir sorgen um dich gemacht habe."

„Warum?" Fragte nun Draco verwirrt.

„Na vielleicht weil ich plötzlich eine total verzweifelte und geschockte Stimme schreien gehört habe und zwar deinen Namen."

„Oh … deshalb bist du …" Meinte Draco verlegen.

„Ja." Gab Jennifer leicht schnaubend wieder. „Was war eigentlich los?"

„Naja Mutter kam in einen ungünstigen Moment durch die Tür." Meinte er leicht verlegend.

Fragend sah Jennifer ihn an und seufzend gab er nach.

„Naja, wie du siehst ist sie immer noch geschockt, ich konnte ihr noch nicht mitteilen, das es mir wieder gut geht, außerdem wusste sie ja auch noch nichts von mir und Sev." Nuschelte er zum Schluss.

Jetzt machte es klick, vermutlich kam Dracos Mutter gerade herein, als sich Severus und Draco sich leidenschaftlich küssend in den Armen lagen, deshalb der Schrei und als die beiden ertappt auseinander gefahren und Draco auf seine Mutter zugegangen war, wobei diese erkannte hatte, das er wieder Klar wahr, ist sie erleichtert und trotzdem geschockt auf den Knien gelandet und hatte begonnen zu Schluchzen.

Und so war es auch passiert.

„Mutter?" Kam es noch mal besorgt von Draco.

„Misses Malfoy, kommen sie ich helfe ihnen hoch und wir gehen erst mal zusammen in den Salon und dort werden wir ihnen bei einer Tasse Tee, alles erzählen. Einverstanden?"

„Black." Kam es schon wieder etwas gefasster von Dracos Mutter.

„Bitte?" Fragte Jennifer, die aufgestanden war und auch Dracos Frau half.

Als beide sich gegenüber standen, schaute die Frau Jennifer nun wieder etwas hochnäsiger an.

Ja dachte Jennifer das passte viel eher zu ihr, auch wenn sie nicht glaubte, das Dracos Mutter hochnäsig sondern eher höflich Fremden gegenüber und herzlich zu ihren lieben war.

Aber dieser Ausdruck passte besser zu der Erziehung die diese bekommen hatte, wie Lucius ihr erzählt hatte.

„Ich heiße nicht mehr Malfoy sondern Black. Narzissa Black."

„Oh, Verzeihung das hatte ich vergessen.

Verzeihen Sie Bitte nochmals das ich sie umgelaufen habe Miss Black.

Geht es ihnen gut?

Vielleicht sollten sie sich kurz frisch machen und dann …"

„Hören Sie auf zu plappern, wer sind sie überhaupt, das sie hier herum bestimmen."

„Mutter." Kam es nun aufgebracht von Draco, doch Jennifer senkte ihren Blick, irgendwie hatte es sie getroffen.

„Schon gut Draco deine Mutter hat recht.

Entschuldigen Sie bitte, mein Name ist Jennifer Schmitz und ich bin hier zu Gast.

Es freut mich sie kennen zu lernen." Sagte sie und streckte ihr ihre Hand hin.

Missbilligend sah sie Jennifer an und zischte leise etwas, was sich für Jennifer wie Muggel anhörte.

„Ich hoffe wirklich sie haben sich nicht getan. Ich werde mich dann zurück ziehen. Auf Wiedersehen." Sagte Jennifer tapfer drehte sich um, nickte Draco und Severus nochmal zu und verschwand.

„Hoffentlich nicht." Kam es leise von Narzissa.

Draco wollte Jennifer aufhalten, doch Severus hielt ihn Kopfschüttelnd zurück.

„Ich denke wir sollten erst mal deine Mutter aufklären."

„Das denke ich auch." Meinte Narzissa,

So gingen sie schweigend in den Salon, dort fiel Narzissa ihren Sohn erst mal in die Arme und weinte, immer wieder sagte sie wie froh sie ist, das er wieder normal wäre.

Nach einer Weile löste sie sich und alle setzten sich an den Tisch und sowohl Severus als auch Draco begannen ihr alles zu erzählen, auch über Jennifer.

Obwohl Narzissa nichts über, wie sie immer wieder sagte, „Muggel" hören wollte, hörte sie doch zu als Draco laut verkündete hatte, das er ohne Jennifer nicht wieder hier wäre.

Jennifer hatte sich inzwischen auf ihr Zimmer begeben und sah traurig aus dem Fenster, sie wusste nicht warum, aber irgendwie tat ihr das Verhalten von Narzissa weh und sie wollte ihr lieber aus dem Weg gehen.

Sie saß da auf der Fensterbank und sah dem regen zu, dabei dachte sie an Narzissa.

Sie hatte sofort erkannt, das sie nur eine einfache Muggel war und somit in ihren Augen anscheinend Abschaum, Lucius hatte nie wirklich erwähnt wie Narzissa zu dieser Reinblut Sache stand. Zudem wusste sie auch nicht wie Lucius Exfrau auf seine neue Partnerin reagieren würde.

Ein bisschen hatte sie Angst, sie wollte Lucius und auch Draco und Severus nicht wieder verlieren, aber sie wollte sich auch nicht dazwischen Drängen.

Sie war verwirrt, zwar war ihr klar gewesen das Lucius auch mit ihr ein klärendes Gespräch würde haben müssen, aber nichts das sie selbst dabei wäre und auch war ihr klar gewesen, das sie diese Frau irgendwann kennenlernen würde, doch nicht das diese so auf sie reagiert, aber was sollte sie erwarten, der Start war nicht besonders gut gewesen, als sie in sie gerannt war.

Es wurde bereits dunkel als ihr auffiel, das sie das Abendessen verpasst hatte und hier schon stunden saß. Lucius müsste auch schon lange zurück sein, aber hier war noch keiner aufgetaucht. Vermutlich so dachte Jennifer brauchten sie jetzt etwas Familien zeit und sie gehörte da nun mal nicht zu.

Eigentlich war es nicht ihre Art so depressiv zu sein, das letzte Mal war schon lange her, aber das Auftauchen von Narzissa und diese kühle Art hatte sie an etwas Schlimmes erinnert, doch daran wollte sie jetzt auf keinen Fall denken. So verbat sie sich diesen Gedanken und schaute weiter nach draußen und verließ die Realität

Erst ein Klopfen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Einige zeit vorher:

Lucius kam gerade nachhause sofort kam eine Hauselfe und nahm in seine Tasche und seinen Mantel ab. Sie teilte ihm mit das, dass Abendessen angerichtet war und sofort begab sich Lucius zu den entsprechenden Salon.

Überrascht blieb er in der Tür stehen als er Narzissa erblickte und einen wütenden Draco.

„Hallo Narzissa. Was für eine Überraschung."

„Hallo Lucius. Ich wollte unseren Sohn besuchen."

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Wie soll es mir schon gehen wenn ich gleich bei meiner Ankunft einen Schock bekomme und dabei auch noch umgerannt werde."

„Wie bitte?" Lucius setzte sich an den Tisch.

Draco klärte seinen Vater kurz über die Situation auf.

„Sag Lucius wann wolltest du mir sagen, das es unseren Sohn wieder besser geht und das er dazu mit seinen Paten zusammen, sowie schwul?"

„Wie du sicher von Draco weißt, ist seiner Besserung noch gar nicht solange her. Ich wollte dir heute Abend einen Brief schreiben und das mit Severus habe ich auch erst gestern erfahren, wobei ich selber zuerst nicht sehr begeistert war, jedoch ist mir klar geworden das es ok, so lange er glücklich ist."

„Ach und zu dieser Erkenntnis bist du ganz alleine gekommen oder war es eher eine kleine Muggel, die dir diese Erkenntnis brachte."

„Mutter." Seufzte Draco.

Wütend sah Lucius zu Narzissa.

„Draco, Severus würdet ihr uns bitte alleine lassen ich hätte etwas mit Narzissa zu klären."

„Natürlich." Kam es von Severus der Draco mit sich zog.

Kurz bevor Severus aus der Tür war wurde er nochmal von Lucius aufgehalten.

„Severus?"

„Ja."

„Würdest du bitte …" Doch weiter brauchte er nicht zu sprechen.

„Hatte ich sowieso vor."

„Danke."

Mit einem Nicken verschwand Severus.

„Herein." Sagte Jennifer.

„Hallo Jennifer, ich wollte mir noch deine Wunden ansehen."

Überrascht sah sie zu ihm, daran hatte sie gar nicht mehr gedacht.

„Danke."

„Lucius hat mich auch nochmal drum gebeten."

Jennifer senkte ihren Blick und nickte.

Vermutlich will er mich gerade nicht sehen, dachte sie.

„Er ist ganz schön wütend." Sagte Severus und kam auf sie zu.

Ja das hatte Jennifer schon gedacht, sie hatte sich aber auch wie ein Elefant im Porzellan laden benommen.

Severus der verwirrt war, weil sie so ganz anders war als sonst, begriff sehr schnell was mit ihr los war, er war schließlich nicht umsonst jahrelang Spion gewesen.

„Lucius war überhaupt nicht von Narzissas verhalten begeistert."

Nun sah ihn Jennifer überrascht an, das nutzte Severus um ihre Platzwunde und schrammen im Gesicht mit einen Zauber zu heilen, für alle anderen gab er ihr eine Salbe.

„Er redet gerade mit ihr?"

„Über mich?"

„Über euch, über Draco und mich und ich vermute, er wird auch ein klärendes Gespräch mit ihr über ihre Vergangenheit führen, so wie du es vorgeschlagen hast.

Denn schließlich gehört das Gespräch ihrer Vergangenheit mit das Gespräch über euch beide zusammen. Es ist ein Abschluss, ein endgültiger Schlussstrich"

Erstaunt wegen der ungewöhnlichen sanften Worte aus Severus Mund, der ihr zeigte, das auch sie bereits von seiner Seite aus zu dieser, seiner Familie gehört und dessen Inhalt, brachte sie dazu zu lächeln, bevor das wieder erstarb.

„Bist du sicher?"

„Ja. Ich vermute es fällt dir schwer mir zu glauben, aber er wird nach diesem Gespräch sicher zu dir kommen, dann weißt du es ganz genau."

„Ich will mich nicht dazwischen drängen."

„Das kannst du gar nicht, denn du gehörst schon dazu. Egal was passiert."

Jennifer nickte und Severus drehte sich um und schritt zur Tür.

„Severus?" Er drehte sich um und sah sie lächeln.

„Danke, Danke das ich zu deiner Familie gehöre."

„Nicht nur zu meiner, auch Draco denkt so."

Das Lächeln wurde größer.

Severus verschwand gerade aus der Tür und das Lächeln und die schönen Gedanken hielten noch etwas an, doch leider kamen die dunklen Gedanken wieder als sie alleine war. Wieder drehte sie sich zum Fenster und zweifel, ob Lucius das genauso sah, kamen in ihr wieder hoch, während sie in die Dunkelheit blickte, die auch in ihr war.


	18. Chapter 18

Schlussstrich

Als Severus die Tür geschlossen hatte, drehte sich Lucius wieder zu seiner Ex-Frau um.

Einen Moment sah er sie schweigend an, sammelte Kraft und einen Anfang für dieses Gespräch.

Lucius holte Luft und sah Narzissa aufrecht an, über diesen Ausdruck überrascht, schaute Narzissa ihn ihren Gefühlen entsprechend an.

„Narzissa … um ehrlich zu sein weiß ich gar nicht wie ich anfangen soll, wie du bereits weißt, geht es Draco seit gestern wieder besser und auch die Beziehung zwischen Severus und ihm läuft seitdem. Ich muss gestehen auch mich hat dies sehr geschockt um nicht zu sagen erzürnt. Ich habe ihm sogar eine verpasst und du weißt wie selten ich handgreiflich werde."

Narzissa nickte nur.

„Doch der Krieg und dieser Zustand in dem Draco war hat mir gewusst gemacht, das ich meinen Sohn nur glücklich sehen will, auch wenn es mit Severus ist oder gerade weil es mit Severus ist, da ich bei ihm weiß, das er Draco niemals verletzten wird. Er hat schließlich so viel im Krieg für ihn getan. Und wenn Draco so glücklich ist, dann akzeptiere ich das, denn ich will ihn nie wieder so sehen wie in diesem Zustand, in den er noch vor wenigen Tagen war."

„Natürlich Lucius das möchte ich auch nicht, doch war ich recht geschockt wie du dir vorstellen kannst, aber auch ich habe Severus Bemühungen um Draco im Krieg gesehen, auch wenn ich dies anderes interpretiert habe. Ich weiß er liebt ihn und aus diesem Grund akzeptiere ich das, auch wenn die Linie der Blacks und der Malfoys nun mit ihm endet."

„Das muss aber nicht sein." Verplapperte sich Lucius, was Narzissa aufhorchen ließ.

„Nicht? Also ich möchte keine weiteren Kinder wie du weißt."

„Das weiß ich, aber ich. Ich wollte schon immer weitere."

„Doch nicht mit dieser Muggel Lucius?"

„Doch mit Jennifer, wir haben noch nicht so genau darüber geredet, aber ich weiß das sie nicht uninteressiert an Kinder ist und …"

„Und?"

„Wir sind zusammen."

„WAS?" Nun schaute Narzissa ihn geschockt an.

„Ja, ich … ich empfinde sehr viel für sie und sie für mich."

„Ich vermute sie weiß nichts über deine Vergangenheit, dann ändert sich das sicher schnell."

„Sie weiß alles."

Nun blinzelte Narzissa und klappte ihren Mund ganz untypisch für sie immer wieder auf und zu, bis sie sich nach einigen Minuten wieder fasste.

„Und trotzdem …"

„Ja, und trotzdem liebt sie mich." Beendete Lucius den Satz seiner Ex.

„Weißt du sie hat mir viel geholfen, mit meiner Vergangenheit klar zu kommen, sie hat mich zu Gesprächen mit Severus und Draco mehr oder weniger gezwungen, aber ich muss sagen, sie haben gut getan. Auch mit Draco hat sie viel geredet und sich um ihn gekümmert."

„Du meinst wo ich es nicht getan habe."

„Nein. Nein Narzissa ich mache dir keinen Vorwurf, das du eine Auszeit brauchtest, auch du hast sehr viel im Krieg erlebt, wie wir alle, was am meisten auch meine Schuld ist. Ich …"

„Mitnichten. Es war nicht allein deine Schuld."

„Natürlich nur durch mich bist du …"

„Nein, Lucius. Unsere Eltern haben uns Zwangsverheiratet und ich hatte Glück mit dir, im Gegensatz zu anderen Todesser Frauen, hast du mich nie geschlagen, gefoltert oder vergewaltigt. Im Gegenteil, du hast mir Zeit gelassen, mir alles so angenehm wie möglich gemacht und du warst für mich da."

„Aber …"

Narzissa krempelte ihre Ärmel hoch.

„Sie hin, nur dir habe ich es zu verdanken, das ich kein dunkles Mal trage und nicht verurteilt werden konnte. Ich weiß genau das du mich davor bewahrt hast und wie sehr du deshalb bestraft wurdest."

Narzissa erinnerte sich daran zurück, als Lucius vor seinem Meister kniete, dieser hatte ihnen gerade mitgeteilt, das auch Narzissa das Mal erhalten sollte.

Lucius hatte aber widersprochen, so arrogant wie immer hatte er gemeint, „das er mit seiner Frau niemals auf einer Stufe stehen wollte, sie gehörte unter ihn wie Dreck und nicht mehr."

Voldemort war darüber sehr erzürnt und Lucius hatte einige Folterungen und Cruzios ertragen müssen, bevor der dunkle Lord im irgendwo recht gegeben hatte. Eine Frau gehörte nicht in so eine hohe Position, das sie das Mal verdiente. Die einzige die danach noch das mal erhalten hatte war Bellatrix gewesen. Lucius hatte Wochen gebraucht wieder auf der Höhe zu sein.

Kopfschüttelnd kam Narzissa wieder ins hier und jetzt.

Beide schwiegen eine weile und hingen ihren Gedanken nach.

„Ich habe dir nie die Schuld für irgendwas gegeben, ich war dir immer dankbar."

„Das wusste ich nicht, ich dachte du konntest mich deshalb nie lieben."

„Nein, ich habe von Anfang freundschaftliche Gefühle gehabt, das lag daran das ich schon damals einen anderen geliebt habe."

„Regulus?"

„Ja, doch mit seinen Tod, starb auch meine Hoffnung und ich habe nie wieder jemanden geliebt."

„Verstehe."

Lucius dachte daran, das es eine Zeit gegeben hatte in der er die Frau vor sich aufrichtig geliebt hat, jedoch schnell merkte, das er keine Chance bei ihr bekam, doch er wusste bis heute nicht warum, auch wenn er diesen verdacht hatte, angesprochen hatte er es nie.

„Lucius?"

Lucius sah sie an.

„Liebst du sie?" Fragte Narzissa ernst.

„Ich …" Druckste er herum.

„Lucius." Kam es nun etwas strenger.

„Ja." Kam es gehaucht.

„Weiß sie es."

„…"

Narzissa seufzte.

„Das dachte ich mir, du solltest mit ihr reden, vermutlich hockt sie auf ihrem Zimmer und vergeht in Selbstzweifel."

Überrascht sah er seine Ex an, sie hatte zwar immer eine gute Menschenkenntnis gehabt, aber er konnte nicht glauben, das die taffe Jennifer so unsicher sein sollte, zudem hatte er gedacht Narzissa hätte etwas gegen Jennifer, ihren letzten Verstand er deshalb nicht.

„Ich dachte …" Doch weiter kam er nicht.

„Wir hatten keinen guten Start, Ja, trotzdem bin ich nicht dumm Lucius. Ich habe sowohl Draco als auch Severus sehr genau zu gehört und weiß wie viel sie euch dreien in dieser kurzen Zeit bereits bedeutet, also kann sie nicht so schlecht sein. Zudem hat mir Draco sehr deutlich gemacht, das er ohne sie nicht zurück gefunden hätte und deshalb schulde ich es ihr wenigstens ihr eine 2. Chance zu geben."

„Danke."

Narzissa stand auf, ging zu Lucius und gab ihn einen letzten Kuss auf seine weichen Lippen.

„Nicht dafür. Ich werde jetzt gehen, aber Weihnachten bin ich wieder da und dann will ich sie kennenlernen."

„Natürlich. Du wirst hier immer willkommen sein."

„Das weiß ich. Ich wünsche dir, das du mit ihr glücklich wirst, so glücklich, wie wir es nie sein konnten." Hauchte Narzissa mit traurigem Blick.

Doch bevor Lucius etwas sagen konnte drehte Narzissa sich um und schritt zur Tür.

„Naja wenigstens stirbt dann die Linie der Malfoys nicht aus, sondern nur die der Blacks, aber die waren ja eh fast alle nur Wahnsinnig." Lachte Narzissa.

Zuerst war Lucius geschockt, doch im Grunde wusste er wie sie es meinte, der Blackwahnsinn kam bei jeden durch, bei den einen mehr, bei den anderen weniger und auf unterschiedlichste Art. Also antwortete er sarkastisch.

„Es sei den Severus entwickelt einen Trank, der auch männliche Wesen schwanger machen kann."

„Bloß nicht, ich will mir weder Severus noch Draco schwanger vorstellen, wobei ich auch nicht glaube, das es einer der beiden sein will. Überlasse das lieber uns Frauen." Konterte Narzissa zurück.

An der Tür drehte sie nicht nochmal um, sondern durchschritt diese und schloss sie hinter sich.

Leise hörte man das klicken der schließenden Tür im Raum

Diese letzten Worte, wenn auch sarkastisch und lachend klangen noch eine weile schwer und wehmütig im Raum nach.

Es war vorbei.

Das war der endgültige Schlussstrich, der seit ihrer Scheidung noch gefehlt hatte.

Melancholisch hingen beide ihren Gedanken noch einmal nach, bevor sich Narzissa aufrichtete, die an der Türe gelehnt hatte, mit Tränen in den Augen, wissend das ihre Freundschaft immer noch da war, aber ihr gemeinsamer Weg hier endete,

Ihre klackenden Schritte hallten noch einige Minuten von den Wänden bis diese Verstummten und auch Lucius melancholisch lächelnd aufstand, den letzten Gedanken vorüber gehen ließ, bevor er sich auf zu Jennifer machte.

~Ich habe sie aufrichtig geliebt

… doch jetzt ist es Zeit nach vorne zu Blicken.~


	19. Chapter 19

Der verbotene Teil

Lucius hatte gerade Jennifers Zimmer erreicht und klopfte an die Tür, doch es erfolgte keine Antwort.

Nochmal klopfte er etwas lauter an, da er auch diesmal nichts hörte, öffnete Lucius vorsichtig die Tür ein Stück um hineinzusehen.

Es war stockdunkel.

Lucius fragte sich, ob Jennifer vielleicht bereits schlief, doch als sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt und er zum Bett gesehen hatte, konnte er dort niemanden ausmachen.

Verwundert trat er nun ganz hinein und betätigte den Lichtschalter.

Doch auch mit Licht konnte er sie in dem ganzen Raum nicht entdecken

Zur gleichen Zeit bei Jennifer

Jennifer wusste nicht wie lange sie schon durch das Manor wanderte, aber sie hatte es in ihrem Zimmer einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten.

Um den Salon, in dem sich Narzissa und Lucius aufhielten zu vermeiden, war sie in einer ihr gänzlich unbekannten Korridor gegangen.

Man konnte nicht sagen, das sie sich verlaufen hatte, da sie kein bestimmtes Ziel hatte und auch nicht zurück wollte und doch wusste sie nicht wo sie sich befand.

Trotz leichter Gänsehaut, welche nicht nur von der Kälte kam, ging sie langsam schlendernd, in Gedanken versunken weiter.

Lucius war überrascht Jennifer nicht anzutreffen und befürchtete schon, sie hätte das Manor verlassen, er schritt zum Fenster und sah traurig aus dem Fenster.

Der Regen passte zu seiner Stimmung, fand Lucius.

Gerade als er sich seufzend umdrehte, sah er im Augenwinkel sah er ein Licht, welches dort nicht sein sollte.

Nochmal sah er nach draußen und tatsächlich konnte er in dem Nebenhaus, welches durch einen einzigen Gang mit dem Haupthaus verbunden war, ein wanderndes Licht sehen.

Es konnte nur davon kommen, das jemand durch das Haus wanderte und sich aufgrund dessen die Fackel selbst entzündeten, gerade da wo jemand war.

Aber eigentlich hielt sich da niemand mehr auf, da dies zu Voldemortszeit Bellas reich war.

Plötzlich erschrak Lucius und er rannte los.

Ihm war der Einfall gekommen, das die Person dort Jennifer sein könnte und wenn er mit seiner Vermutung richtig lag, dann könnte das ganz schlimm enden.

Ein Schrei hallte durch den Gang und riss Jennifer aus ihren Gedanken.

Sie blickte auf und sah eins der sich bewegenden Portraits vor sich, dieses fing auch sofort an sie zu beschimpfen und beleidigen.

Aufgeschreckt und jetzt doch etwas ängstlich bemerkte Jennifer auch die Kälte intensive um sich herum. Trotz des Schreckens und des nun durch ihre Adern fließendes Adrenalin, bemerkte sie ihre Erschöpfung und entschloss sich in das nächstbeste Zimmer zu gehen und dort eine Hauselfe darum zu bitten ihr den Kamin zu anzuzünden.

Gesagt getan, kaum hatte sie das nächste zimmer betreten, setzte sie sich auf einen Sessel vor dem Kamin.

„Nene." Rief Jennifer und klang in dieser Stille sehr laut und hallte nach.

„Miss … oh Gott Miss was machen sie den hier, sie dürfen gar nicht hier sein" Plapperte die erschreckte Elfe drauflos, als sie sich im Zimmer umgesehen hatte.

„Ist schon gut Nene, ich wollte einfach ein bisschen herumlaufen, nachdenken und alleine sein."

„Aber …"

„Keine Sorge, ich bleib nicht lange, doch bin ich zu erschöpft und mir ist zu kalt, um jetzt sofort zurückzugehen. Ich werde mich nur etwas hier ausruhen, könntest du mir den Kamin anmachen und mir einen Tee bringen?"

„Natürlich Miss. Bleibe sie aber bitte nicht zu lange und fasse am besten nichts an."

„Ist gut Nene, danke." Antwortet Jennifer als Nene ihr den Kamin entzündet und ihr einen Tee gebracht hatte und wieder verschwand.

Plopp

Lucius schaffte es gerade noch so vor der aufgeregten Hauselfe stehen zu bleiben, den fast hätte er sie umgerannt.

„Verdammt Elf, musst du hier plötzlich auftauchen?"

„Tut mir leid Master, aber Nene hat beunruhigende Neuigkeiten. Miss hat Nene gerufen, Miss wollte Tee und den Kamin anhaben, Miss hat furchtbar gefroren und war ganz erschöpft."

„ELF."

„Miss ist im verbotenen Haus, in Misses Blacks Zimmer."

„Verdammt, wie geht es ihr."

„Die junge Miss, sie … die dunkle Magie in der Luft hat sie bereits sehr erschöpft, Master. Miss hat versprochen nur kurz zu ruhen und dann zurückzugehen, aber Miss ist zu erschöpft. Nene konnte wegen des Apparierschutz Miss nicht hinaus holen. Nene ist untröstlich. Bitte Master muss …" Doch bevor die Elfe weiter sprechen konnte, war Lucius bereits weiter geeilt Richtung Jennifer.

Eine weile hatte Jennifer Tee trinkend in den Kamin gestarrt, doch irgendwann richtete sich ihr Blick auf ein Bild, welches auf dem Kaminsims stand.

Neugierig stellte sie ihre Tasse auf den kleinen Beistelltisch, der Raum war zu dunkel, trotz dem Kaminfeuer um das Bild von ihrem Sessel aus erkennen zu können, also stand sie auf und schritt darauf zu.

Eine dicke Staubschicht befand sich überall und somit auch auf diesem Bild, Jennifer ergriff es und strich den Staub vom Glas weg.

Plötzlich Stand sie regungslos da, ihre Augen geweitet, als sie auch schon das Bild fallen ließ und rückwärts ging.

Tränen in den Augen ging sie Schritt für Schritt weiter zurück.

Als sie an etwas stieß, drehte sie sich um und erblickte an den Wänden überall Bilder und obwohl kaum zu erkennen, durch die Staubschicht, wusste sie genau wer auf diesen Bildern zu sehen war.

Sie glaubte von den Portraits Blicke auf sich zu spüren, sie fühlte sich beobachtet und immer wieder konnte sie ein irres lachen hören.

Ihr Herz schlug ihr biss zum Hals.

Sie kannte diese Frau auf den Bildern und auch dieses Lachen war ihr bekannt.

Zittern lief sie aus dem Zimmer, immer weiter in die Dunkelheit der Gänge, verfolgt von dem irren lachen, den irren Augen und von dem leichten Schein der Fackeln.

Irgendwann konnte sie nicht mehr und brach zusammen. Sie kauerte sich mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen in eine Ecke und wippte immer wieder vor und zurück, die Tränen liefen ihr nur so die Wangen hinab, während ihr Geist in ihre Erinnerungen abtauchte und diese sie verschlangen.


	20. Chapter 20

Verdrängte Erinnerungen

„Mama schau mal, das habe ich extra für dich gemalt." Sagte ein kleines Mädchen und hielt ihrer Mutter eine Zeichnung hin.

„Das ist lieb von dir meine kleine Jenny. Zeig mal." Sagte die Mutter und nahm ihr das bemalte Blatt aus der Hand.

„Wunderschön Schatz."

„Danke Mami."

Das kleine Mädchen im Alter von fast 8 Jahren mit den schulterlangen dunkelblonden Haaren, welche sie offen trug, schaute ihre Mutter strahlend aus ihren Grün-Grauen Augen an, sie hatte dieselbe Augenfarbe wie ihr Vater.

Ihre Mutter, welche dieselbe Farbe, nur etwas längere Haare zum Zopf gebunden hatte, streichelte ihrer Tochter über den Kopf, bevor sie zu ihren ältesten Sohn sah, der noch am Tisch saß und malte.

So als ob dieser den Blick bemerkte, sah der 11-jährige mit fragend blick aus seinen grünen Augen zurück zu seiner Mutter mit derselben Augenfarbe, nur seine Haare waren anders als ihre, sie ähnelten eher den seines Vaters und waren hellbraun.

Ihrer beide Mutter wollte gerade etwas sagen, als ihr Vater nachhause kam.

„Bin zuhause."

„PAPA." Schrien beide Kinder.

Sofort sprangen beide Kinder auf und rannten zu ihren Vater um diesen in die Arme zu springen, dieser hatte sich extra hingekniet, wäre bei den Schwung aber beinahe umgefallen.

Er knuddelte seine beiden Kinder durch, bevor er sich von ihnen löste und aufstand um seine Frau mit einem Kuss zu Begrüßen.

„Hallo Schatz. Na Kinder, was habt ihr heute schönes gemacht?"

So erzählten die beiden Kinder ihren Vater, was am Tag so passiert war während er mit seiner Frau und den Kindern im Arm auf der Couch saß.

Spät am Abend als die Kinder noch schliefen, saßen die beiden erwachsenen noch im Wohnzimmer und unterhielten sich, auf einmal stand ihr ältester weinend vor ihnen.

„Was ist los Schatz?" Fragte seine Mutter.

„Alptraum." Hickste dieser nur, woraufhin seine Eltern ihn auf ihren Schoß und in die Arme zogen.

Rums.

Durch den Lärm geweckt sah sich die kleine Jennifer suchend um, es war dunkel, bis auf den schwachen Lichtschein, der von der Tür hinein schien.

Sie war allein in ihrem Zimmer.

Dann hörte sie jemanden schreien, neugierig und ängstlich ging sie zu ihrer Zimmer Tür, welche immer ein Stück geöffnet war und schaute durch den schlitzt hinaus, zuerst musste sich ihre Augen an die Helligkeit gewöhnen, doch dann sah sie das grauen.

Die Haustür sah wie aufgesprengt aus, doch das nahm sie nur am Rande wahr, ihr blick war eher auf ihren toten Vater gerichtet, dieser lag auf dem Boden zwischen der Tür und der Couch, sein Körper war voller Schnittwunden und überall war Blut auf ihm.

„Nicht, bitte tun Sie meinen Sohn nichts." Die Worte ihrer Mutter holten sie wieder zurück und ließen sie zu ihr sehen.

Ihre Mutter stand vor der Couch, während sie ihren Sohn hinter sich versteckte, dieser klammerte sich an ihr und weinte.

Das irre lachen einer Frau ließ Jennifer zu eben dieser sehen, sie konnte nur bedingt ihr Gesicht sehen, doch bei dem Anblick der Frau lief es ihr eiskalt den rücken hinunter.

Kurz hatte die Frau zur Seite gesehen zu dem Mann mit den braunen Haaren,

dabei fielen ihre schwarzen locken so zur Seite, so das sie das Gesichtsprofil der Frau sehen konnte, doch stachen am meisten diese kalten Augen hervor mit dem irren Blick.

Die Mutter wusste das keine Hilfe kommen würde, den sie lebten hier sehr ländlich, womit sie keine direkten Nachbarn hatten, der Bungalow stand freistehend, deshalb wollte sie alles tun um wenigstens ihre Kinder zu schützen.

Jennifer erzitterte als das schrille lachen wieder zu hören war.

„Was sagst du Rodolphus, lassen wir den jungen Leben?" Sagte die raue stimme von der Frau.

„Also ob du das könntest, Bella." Lächelte der eben gefragte zynisch zurück.

„Stimmt."

Nun sah Jennifer die Frau, wie sie einen Stab in ihrer Hand hielt und diesen auf ihre Mutter richtete.

„Du bist im weg, ich will noch etwas Spaß mit deinem junge haben. Avada Kedavra." Das letzte schrie Bellatrix hysterisch hinaus.

Aus dem Stab in ihrer Hand schoss ein grüner Strahl und traf ihre Mutter, welche versteifte und umfiel.

Als Jennifer in die offenen Augen ihrer Mutter sah konnte sie kein Leben mehr darin sehen.

Ihr Bruder hatte sich schreiend auf seine Mutter gestürzt und rüttelte an ihr doch diese bewegte und atmete nicht mehr.

Unsanft wurde der junge an den Haaren von seiner Mutter weggezerrt

Jennifer wollte hinaus stürmen und sich auf diese Frau stürzen doch ihr Körper war starr vor Angst und so konnte sie nur zusehen, wie die Frau, ihren Bruder in die nächste ecke schleuderte und, „Cruzio", schrie.

Wieder kam ein Licht aus ihren Starb nur diesmal hatte dieser eine andere Farbe, als dieser den kleinen traf, schrie dieser gequält auf und wälzte sich auf den Boden.

Es war nur wenige Minuten vergangen, als Bellatrix abrupt ihren zauber beendete und sich an ihren Arm griff.

„Immer muss er stören, wenn es gerade so Spaß macht." Sagte der Mann etwas schmerzverzerrt.

„Avada Kedavra." Sagte Bella fest und der Strahl traf den jungen, welcher bereits bewusstlos zusammen gesackt war und seinen Tod nicht mehr mitbekam.

Beide wandten sich um und schritten zu Tür.

Jennifer sackte auf ihre knie und schluchzte auf, als sie die leblosen Augen ihres Bruders sah.

Durch das Geräusch drehte sich Bella aber noch einmal um und wollte gerade zu der Kinderzimmertür gehen, als Rodolphus zu ihr rief, „Bella komm, der dunkle Lord wartete nicht gerne", damit schritt er aus der Wohnung ins Freie und Bella folgte ihm.

Nach einem lauten Plopp und dem Moment der Stille danach, brach Jennifer weinend zusammen.

Als ein bekannter nach 2 Tagen das Haus betrat, weil er zum Tee eingeladen war, stolperte er sofort rückwärts und rief sowohl einen Krankenwagen als auch die Polizei.

Bis diese eingetroffen war, hatte der Mann sich draußen die Seele aus dem Leib gekotzt.

Als man Jennifer endlich fand, war sie immer noch an derselben Stelle, wo Bellatrix sie zurück gelassen hatte.

Man brachte sie sofort ins Krankenhaus und es dauerte noch einige Tage bis sie wieder sprach.

Doch als die Polizei sie fragte was passiert war und Jennifer ihr es genau so schilderte wie sie es gesehen hatte, glaubte man ihr nicht und meinte nur etwas von, „kindlicher Fantasie"

In einem Dorf sprach sich so was natürlich schnell rum und sie wurde gemieden und komisch angesehen, da sie bei ihrer Meinung blieb.

Nachdem Tod ihrer Eltern lebte sie bei ihrer Tante, welche zwar versuchte liebevoll zu sein, aber aufgrund Jennifers festen Behauptung etwas angst vor dieser hatte und sie zu einem Therapeuten schickte, welcher ihr natürlich auch nicht helfen konnte.

Irgendwann hatte Jennifer gelernt dieses Thema zu meiden und nicht mehr darüber zu reden.

Als Jennifer 14 Jahre alt war starb ihre einzige Verwandte, ihre Tante und man beschloss das sie in der Stadt in einer Jugendwohngemeinschaft leben sollte, da es ihr in dem Dorf einfach nicht mehr möglich war ein normales Leben zu führen, wegen der ganzen Gerüchte und dem Gemurmel

Bereits dort hatte Jennifer sich zurückgezogen und Abstand zu den Menschen gesucht, doch nach einer Weile hatte sie es nochmal versucht mit ihren Mitbewohner auszukommen oder aber mit anderen Jugendlich, doch irgendwie fand sie einfach keinen Anschluss und wurde gemobbt und ausgelacht.

So zog sie mit 16 Jahren in eine eigene Wohnung und zog sich aus der Welt zurück, welche ihr nicht glaubte und sie nur verspottete.

Nach der Schule ging sie arbeiten doch auch dort kam sie nicht klar und eckte überall an, sie sah nun einmal etwas anderes in eine Freundschaft oder Partnerschaft als die anderen.

Für sie gehörte vertrauen und glauben dazu, natürlich war ihr klar das dies nicht von Anfang da war, sondern aufgebaut werden musste und sie versuchte es, doch immer wenn der Punkt der Ehrlichkeit ihrer Meinung nach kam, in dem sie den Leuten ihre Geschichte erzählte, sahen diese sie nur geschockt an, zeigten ihr meistens den Vogel oder beschimpften sie.

Oft hörte sie die Sätze wie, „Du bist doch bekloppt oder verrückt", „Lass dich einweisen", „Ich wusste schon immer das du einen Dachschaden hast", das schlimmste war aber wenn sie den Satz hörte, das man dachte befreundet zu sein oder das sie diese Person liebte und dann so einen scheiß erzählt bekommt anstatt die Wahrheit.

Jennifer hätte es auch einfach verschweigen können, doch ihr war es wichtig das ein Freund oder Partner alles über sie weiß und verstand, sonst war es für sie einfach keine richtige Freundschaft, auch sie würde einer anderen Person die sie als Freund oder Partner sah und vertraute so etwas blind glauben, denn warum sollte er so etwas erzählen.

So beschloss sie nur noch für den nötigen Zweck aus dem Haus zu gehen und ihr Geld selbständig online zu verdienen.

Da sie sehr gute PC Kenntnisse hatte, war es für sie kein Problem solche einen Job auszuüben.

Lucius schlitterte um die nächste ecke und rannte auf den Raum zu in dem sich Jennifer befinden sollte, doch als er hinein ging war dieser leer.

Als er sich umsah, sah er noch die bereits kalte Tasse Tee und den angezündeten Kamin, doch sein Blick glitt auf etwas am glänzendes am Boden, er ging darauf zu und hockte sich davor, als er genauer hinsah, konnte er ein Bild seiner einstiegen Schwägerin sehen.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl trat er wieder aus dem Raum und ging den einzigen Gang weiter entlang, bis er ein Schluchzen hörte, sofort wurde er schnellen und kam bei Jennifer an.

Ihr Anblick, wie sie da so zusammen gekauert saß, hin und her wippend und sich die Ohren zuhalten brach im fast das Herz.

Sofort ging er langsam auf sie zu, um sie nicht zu erschrecken, hockte sich vor sie und berührte ihre Schulter.

„Jennifer?"

Keine Antwort nur ein stetiges murmle, was er nicht verstehen konnte.

Nun berührte er ihre Wange und sie sah auf, doch ihre Augen waren immer noch verklärt, doch ihre Hände wanderten zu mindestens von ihren Ohren.

„Liebling?" Sagte Lucius sanft und streichelte ihre Wange, Jennifers Augen klärten sich auf, tränen rangen ihr wieder hinunter, bevor sie sich schluchzend in Lucius arme warf, dieser drückte sie fest an sich.

„Was ist passiert, Schatz?"

„Diese Frau … meine Familie … Magie … nicht glauben …" Diese Wortfetzen brachten Lucius nicht weiter, als entschloss er sich, sie erst mal von diesem Ort weg zu bringen, an dem so viel dunkle Magie in der Luft schwebte, das es ihn erdrückte.

„Ich bring dich erst mal hier weg, wir reden später ok?"

Als er ein nickten an seiner Brust spürte, hob er sie auf seine Arme und verschwand mit ihr zu seinen Schlafzimmer, während sie versuchte immer mehr in ihn hineinzukriechen.

Auf dem Weg dahin rief er nach einer Nene, die Severus die Situation erklären sollte und ihn mit Tränken zu sich bitten sollte.


	21. Chapter 21

Jennifer und Lucius

Schnelle Schritte waren auf dem Gang zu hören, bevor eine Tür schwungvoll geöffnet wurde und ein sichtlich erschöpfter Severus in Lucius Schlafzimmer stand.

„Severus." Kam es von Lucius.

Kurz rang Severus nach Luft bevor er sich sein Atem wieder beruhigte und er auf das Bett zu trat.

„Lucius, wie geht es ihr?"

„Langsam wieder besser, siehst du trotzdem nach ihr."

Ohne zu antworten schwang Severus seinen Zauberstab und überprüfte ihre Vital werte, dann griff er in seine Robe und holte 3 Phiolen heraus.

Severus setzte sich aufs Bett in dem Jennifer an Lucius geklammert lag.

„Jennifer." Sagte Severus und streichelte kurz ihre Wange um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

Jennifer sah ihn an, doch ihr blick war verschleiert.

„Ich habe hier einen Stärkungs-, Beruhigungs- und einen Dunklemagieentzugstrank. Die solltest du nehmen, dann geht es dir besser."

Keine Reaktion, trotzdem öffnete Severus eine Phiole und hielt ihre diesen an den Mund, Jennifer öffnete ihren Mund und er half ihr den Trank zu trinken, das tat er auch mit den anderen Tränken.

Man konnte deutlich spüren wie die dunkle Magie immer schneller von ihr wich und sich auflöste. Die Blässe verschwand und die Wangen wurden leicht rosig, aus ihren Augen war der Schleier verschwunden.

Schuldbewusst sah Jennifer Severus an, dieser schaute leicht grimmig zurück.

„Warum bist du nicht im zimmer geblieben und hast wie besprochen auf Lucius gewartet?"

„Ich war mir unsicher."

„Dummkopf", sagte Severus wütend, woraufhin Jennifer leicht zusammen zuckte, „Warum hast du dann nichts gesagt, dann hätte ich noch mit dir gewartet, ich dachte du wärst nach unserem Gespräch in Ordnung."

„Tut mir leid." Schluchzte Jennifer.

Snape seufzte tief auf.

„Nächstes mal redest du mit uns." Meinte Severus versöhnlicher, worauf sie nur nickte.

„Dann lass ich euch mal allein, ihr habt sicher noch einiges zu klären."

Lucius nickte seinen Freund zu.

„Danke." Kam von Jennifer und Severus verschwand durch die Tür.

Einen Moment war es noch still.

„Willst du mir sagen was los war?"

„Ich … ich …" Jennifer begann wieder hektischer zu Atmen.

„Ganz ruhig du bist hier in Sicherheit."

„Diese Frau, auf dem Foto, ich kenne sie, ich habe ihr lachen gehört, sie wollte mich fangen und töten."

„Du meinst die Frau mit den Schwarzen locken und dem irren Blick?"

Jennifer nickte.

„Das ist Bellatrix Lestrange, sie ist die Schwester von Narzissa", erzählte ihr Lucius und Jennifer wollte gerade etwas erwidern als Lucius weiter sprach, „und sie ist Tod."

„Tod?" Wollte Jennifer wissen und sah Lucius mit großen Augen an.

„Ja."

„Aber ich dachte sie wäre …", wollte Jennifer sagen doch stoppte sich selber als ihr ein Licht aufging, „… Nur eine Erinnerung."

Lucius nickte ihr zu.

„Erzählst du mir woher du sie kennst?" Fragte er sanft.

„Sie war in unserem Haus, ich war noch klein und wachte durch ein lautes Geräusch auf, an meiner Zimmertür angekommen schaute ich durch den Schlitz der leicht geöffneten Tür, aus Angst, machte ich diese nicht auf.

Das erste was ich sah war mein Vater Blut … Blut überströmt und … Tod."

Jennifer hatte wieder zu weinen angefangen, jedoch berichtete tapfer weiter, während Lucius sich mit ihr weiter aufs Bett, sie feste an sich zog und immer wieder beruhigend über ihren Rücken strich und manchmal ihren Haarschopf küsste.

„Dann hörte ich das Lachen, … dieses Lachen hörte ich noch lange in meinen Alpträumen, dann sah ich sie und … es schüttelte mich.

Neben ihr stand noch ein Mann und vor ihnen war meine Mutter welche meinen Bruder hinter sich gezogen hatte und … um das Leben von diesem Flehte.

Diese Frau zog ihren Zauberstab und ein grüner Zauber traf meine Mutter, … sie fiel vorn über und … war … Tod.

Meinen Bruder … quälte … sie noch eine weile.

…

ich wollte helfen, … doch ich war starr vor Angst."

Jetzt weinte Jennifer noch bitterlicher, doch Lucius flüsterte ihr ins Ohr.

„Du warst noch ein Kind, du hattest Angst und du hättest nichts tun können, ich bin sicher deine Familie ist froh, das du noch lebst."

Nachdem sie sich wieder ein bisschen beruhigt hatte, erzählte Jennifer weiter, Lucius Worte hatten ihr sehr geholfen, den das hatte ihr noch niemand gesagt, da ihr niemand geglaubt hatte.

„Irgendwann hörten sie auf, es war als ob jemand sie rief, doch ich hatte nichts gehört.

…

durch deine Erzählung weiß ich nun was da passierte.

…

bevor sie ging, tötete sie meinen Bruder, sowie sie meine Mutter getötet hatte.

Als sie weg war rutsche ich die Tür hinunter und weinte.

Es vergingen 2 Tage bis man mich fand und als ich erzählte was passiert war, glaubte man mir nicht. Und auch später wurde ich als Verrückt, unheimlich oder seltsam bezeichnet, weshalb ich beschloss es zu vergessen und nie wieder zu erwähnen, nur selten holte es mich wieder ein. So begann ich die Menschen zu meiden und sie mieden mich."

Eine ganze Weile saßen sie auf dem Bett aneinander gekuschelt da, als Lucius Stimme leise erklang.

„Wie kannst du dann mir Verzeihen?" Er hatte gehofft das sie seine Worte nicht hören würde, doch sie antwortete ihm genau so leise.

„Weil du bereust."

Und auch wenn Lucius es nicht ganz verstand, war er erleichtert

Und wieder war es Mucksmäuschenstill bis Jennifer diesmal leise flüsterte.

„Ich will nicht zwischen euch stehen."

Lucius der nicht begriff, fragte.

„Was meinst du?"

„Narzissa." Kam es genuschelt doch Lucius hatte es verstanden.

„Das tust du nicht." Er wollte ihr in die Augen sehen, doch sie verkroch ihr Gesicht in seine Klamotten.

„Liebst du sie noch?"

„Ich habe sie ni …" Er wurde durch das Zittern von Jennifer unterbrochen und seufzte.

„Ich habe sie einmal geliebt, doch jetzt ist es vorbei. Wir haben einen Schlussstrich gezogen."

„Ihr?" Nun sah Jennifer ihn an, aber immer noch ihr Gesicht an ihn gepresst.

„Ja, wir", er streichelte ihr Gesicht, „Sie hat mich nie geliebt und wünscht mir nur das Beste."

„Sie hasst mich." Jennifer senkte den Blick.

Lucius löste sich von ihr, auch wenn sie versuchte sich an ihn zu klammern, dann nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und zog ihn vor seines.

„Ihr hatte einen schlechten Start, doch sie gibt dir noch eine zweite Chance. Doch auch wenn sie das nicht tun würde, würde ich …" Doch Jennifer unterbrach ihn.

„Aber sie ist deine Ex-Frau und Dracos Mutter du …" Jetzt wurde sie unterbrochen.

„Und doch würde ich dich ihr vorziehen."

„Warum?" Fragte Jennifer und sah ihn fragend und hoffnungsvoll an.

Lucius schaute sie irritiert an.

„Das müsstest du doch wissen."

Jennifer kaute nervös auf ihre Unterlippe und Lucius strich mit seinen Daumen darüber damit sie aufhörte.

„Weil ich dich liebe." Kam es gehaucht und Jennifers Augen wurden wieder groß.

Lucius schaute beschämt weg und nuschelte, „erwarte nicht das ich das oft sage."

„Nein." Weinte Jennifer, was Lucius sie erschrocken ansehen ließ.

„Nein, das erwarte ich nicht." Sagte Jennifer zu seiner Beruhigung, doch weinte zu seiner Verwirrung noch weiter.

Er wischte ihr die Tränen weg, doch plötzlich sprang Jennifer in seine Arme und schmiss ihn damit um.

„Ich liebe dich auch."

Das ließ Lucius lächelnd und küsste sie.

Dies war die erste Nacht, in der sie miteinander schliefen, denn nun waren alle zweifel beseitigt und alle Gespräche in der Familie geführt.

Nun konnte ihr Weg richtig beginnen und zusammen würden sie es schaffen.


	22. Chapter 22

Liebe Leser

Ich habe diese Geschichte vorerst auf Pausiert gesetzt, da ich im moment nicht motiviert genug bin diese weiter zu schreiben, was man auch schon in den letzten Kapitel bemerkt hat.

Es fehlen 2 kapitel zum einen das Weihnachtstreffen, etwas über die Beziehung von Severus und Draco, sowie das treffen zwischen Narzissa und Jennifer.

Sowie der Epilog, Lucius stellt sich und das bisher erreichte der öffentlichkeit. Dann gibt es einen Zeitsprung in dem zu sehen ist ob es einen Neuanfang für ihn gibt.

Wer möchte kann dies gerne nach einer Mitteilung an mich fortsetzen


End file.
